Shades of Darkness
by Lady Foeseeker
Summary: WIP, Sequel to Lost in the Darkness. The Saiya Jins, and other races, are enslaved by humans due to their superior technology. Meet Gohan, a slave only becasue his father was not free when he was born. This the story of a boy who only desires only freedom
1. Daily Battles

Shades of Darkness  
Part 1  
Daily battles  
  
Disclaimer: Oh please. Give me a break. I don't own. If I did, I would be able to speak Japanese, and from my pathetic attempts at trying, it's obvious I cannot.  
  
Cathowl: That was a really deep review! Very true as well. Thank you for reading Lost in the Darkness! I hope you like this one too!  
  
Seraphsaiyan: What was wrong with the ending? I liked it. Well, it wasn't the happiest (sorry...I wish it could have been, but...)  
  
Penchy-Chan: Give Karot (my muse) a kick. He told me to do it! It's his fault! (Kakarotto: It was not me!  
Me: Karot-chan! Don't you start!)  
  
Dedication: Thanks to Sailor J-chan (read her stuff! It's brilliant!), Ren-chan, and Kyllir, who support me in my writing when I need it. Thanks y'all!  
  
*grows sober* onto serious matters, you guys. I appreciate the support I've gotten for my 9/11 plea. I ask again. For a brief moment on 9/1, please give a thought or prayer to those that died that day. I thank you for honoring my country and the lives lost.  
  
ENJOY!  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
  
  
The house was peaceful enough, in the middle of the back woods far from civilization. It was never bothered much by outsiders, they were told what lived there as soon as they entered town. No one wanted to mess with freed slaves...they'd heard they were dangerous savages.  
  
A child's cry of fear shattered the night and waking his parents up in a cold sweat. Kakarotto jumped from his bed and raced towards his son's room, fearing the worst. Someone was trying to take the young child! He reached the door, and his fears were laid to rest. The boy was fine, though crying and had obviously just woken from a bad dream.  
  
"Gohan? What's wrong? Are you alright?" Kakarotto masked his fear, and made sure to keep his voice calm and steady, relying upon his Saiya-Jin training.  
  
"Otousan?" The boy whimpered. "I had a bad dream."  
  
"It all right now." Kakarotto, told the boy softly, wrapping him in his strong arms. "Do you want to tell me about it?"  
  
"I dreamed that they came and took you away." The boy sniffed. "And they said you had to wear that collar forever! And then they said I had to wear one forever! And then they took mama away and said I couldn't be with you anymore!"  
  
"Sh." Kakarotto soothed his son. "It was just a dream. It's not going to happen."  
  
"Promise?" He sniffed. Kakarotto nodded and ruffled his son's hair affectionately. The boy, content that his father knew everything, settled back into Kakarotto's arms and sighed happily, falling back asleep within moments, the dream forgotten.  
  
"I only hope I'm right." He whispered to himself, and tucked the little boy back into bed.  
  
Kakarotto was a Saiya-Jin, brought to earth as a slave nearly a decade ago when Vegita-sei was first taken over. He had barely been free for a month, but the heavy collar that controlled his ki, was still fastened securely about his neck. He was allowed to take it off only for training, something he did often so he wouldn't have to bear the weight of the collar. He and his mate, Chichi, who, at just under twenty one, was a few months younger than he, had moved to her father's old kingdom up in the far reaches of the 439 mountain area.  
  
The tall man rose gracefully to his feet, gently tucking his son back into bed before heading back to bed himself. Chichi was awake and waiting for him to return, though she already knew about the dream. Gohan had had it several times before and while the nightmare wasn't the big concern, it was the fact that reoccurring dreams had a nasty habit of happening when Saiya-Jins dreamt them for a month or more. This dream had been waking the boy up for several weeks, and while it probably was only a dream, there were no promises.  
  
He sighed in contemplation but soon gave up the train of thought. It was late and he was tired. He stumbled into his room and sank wearily down onto the bed.  
  
"The same dream?" Chichi whispered, inky black hair cascading around her head like a halo.  
  
"Of course." The two COULD have used the telepathic bond they shared, but right now Kakarotto needed the comfort of her voice. The dream had such an air of reality to it that scared him to no end.  
  
"It won't happen, you know." She sat up and leaned near him, massaging his shoulders.  
  
"I hope." He corrected.  
  
"You are FREE, Goku-chan. They can't hurt you." She gave him a soft kiss on the back of his neck.  
  
"I know. Everyone is created equal." He was mocking the "freedom speakers" that were nosing about these days, then he added tiredly, "Just that some people are more equal than others."  
  
"It's always like that. No matter when you're here. Women, slaves, hey, it's all the same thing to the free men."  
  
"Not really." Kakarotto pointed out. "You are free. I'm free in name and nothing else."  
  
"True." Chichi agreed and sighed. "It's a shame about it as well."  
  
"Yeah, well..." He trailed off, and settled back on the bed, snuggling closer to her. They both fell into a peaceful slumber.  
~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~  
  
Bulma sighed as she woke up, turning to face the clock. It was nine already? Why hadn't Mirai gotten her up yet, like he did every morning at seven thirty? She shook her head in confusion. If he wasn't going to wake her up, she was getting a little more sleep.  
  
"Okay, go wake her up." Someone whispered. The was a child's giggle and suddenly the covers were thrown off her.  
  
"Time to get up, Mama!" A boy with white-lilac hair and blue eyes that were the same dark ice blue as her own cried happily.  
  
The woman groaned and sat up. "Me an' Papa made breakfast for you!" He gave a gleeful smile. Bulma paled. Vegita cooked? Oh gods no. Anything but that.  
  
"I didn't cook it. Kakarotto's harpy did." He raised an eyebrow and showed her the covered tray. "I warmed it up. That I can do."  
  
Bulma blinked in surprise and settled herself on the bed. Vegita set the tray down on her lap and she pulled the cover off. Pancakes, bacon and eggs. Her mouth watered at both sight and scent. She took a bite and made a small noise of pleasure. "It's delicious!" She praised. "Thank you Vegita, Mirai."  
  
"Welcome, mama. You like it?"  
  
"The best surprise ever!" She smiled. The boy was barely three, only a little younger than Gohan, and both were very intelligent and got along quite well. "Do you two want to go over to Kakarotto's today? I bet Gohan would like to see you, Mirai."  
  
"Can we? Can we please? I want to show him my new toy! I got one for him too! Remember? Can I give it to him today? Are we going to spar too? His papa is teaching him, right?"  
  
Both of his parents blinked at the totally unrelated questions and the rapid fire way with which they were asked before Vegita managed to reply, "Of course, gaki."  
  
"Arigato, Papa!" Mirai grinned and bounded for the door.  
  
"What just happened?" Bulma finally got out, slightly shocked.  
  
"I have no idea." Vegita could only shake his head.  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
They didn't get over there until nearly afternoon, Bulma making sure she took enough food for their supper. The woman shook her head and tossed the capsule that held her air car. She'd become quite rich again, her father hadn't disowned her, he seemed to think that he was going about it the wrong way and changed, slowly but surely. Old habits die hard, but he was doing his best.  
  
She had also taken her capsules and made them faster and more cheaply than before, and able to carry more. More people could buy them and they got more money. Mirai didn't know of the hard feelings between the two, and he adored his grandfather (who doted him like any other loving grandparent) and she had no intention of telling him. Besides, they had reconciled and that was in the past.  
  
Bulma sook her head when she realized she was looking out the window foolishly and laughed slightly at herself. Brooding while Vegita drove? What kind of nut was she any way? His driving was about like his cooking. In dire need of improvement before it killed someone. And this was a good place to learn, on the back roads towards the Son's house.  
  
Her mate, sensing her thoughts shot her a quick glare before turning back to the road and continuing onward. He was excited to. Kakarotto and himself would shed the collars and go train for a while. Bulma and Chichi were never happy that the two spent so much time training, but they didn't have the heart to yell since neither Saiya-Jin could take the collar off at any other time and they were forced to wear them for ten years due to the incident involving the Kakarotto's next to last owner, the last being his father.  
  
Vegita had to admit that it was a clever way to control them, but he would outsmart them all the same. No matter at the moment. Right now, he needed to be watching out for trees.  
~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~  
  
"Gohan! Kakarotto! We have guests!" Chichi shouted as she saw Bulma's aircar heading in for a landing. The two eagerly raced toward the small house, tails wagging as though they were puppies. Chichi grinned. It was rare for a Saiya-Jin to allow his tail free movement around most people, but at home was a different story. Kakarotto, while having a very stoic face but for his eyes, which Chichi could read quite well after four years, made it hard to guess his mood. His tail, however, was not stoic when unwrapped from his waist and made it much easier.  
  
Right now, both were excited as could be, with the prospect of seeing their friends. Kakarotto lifted Gohan above his head and swooped about for a moment before settling lightly on the grass. It was a beautiful day and nothing could ruin it. Not even the thought of the ki collars. Kakarotto gave an annoyed sigh at the thought of them, the moment he headed out for training, it came off, and he left it at the house. If he didn't go home, he was training. Unfortunately, he had to wear the uncomfortable thing to eat, sleep, and anything else he had to do, which included studying earth and it's customs.  
  
Well, he wasn't wearing it now and Vegita was coming to spar and everything was absolutely perfect...except his stomach was currently voicing his protest for food. Chichi laughed and told him that dinner wouldn't be ready for a while and to take the boys and fish. They would all probably be hungry, and Saiya-Jins never turn down food.  
~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~  
  
He was running, ever running. He didn't know where he was going, or why, but he knew he had to get there. His feet were a blur as he remembered his father's plea. He gasped for air, reciting the words of his now dead father as he thought them. "Remember me, my son, and run far from here. Avenge my death, kill the humans!" His father had stopped to drew a shaky breath in, as the man did now. "Do not let my death go un-avenged!"  
  
Trees flashed past him, he didn't know where he was going or what he would do when he stopped. He knew that they would track him by his collar, he knew that once they discovered him missing they would be after him in moments. He had to get rid of it.  
  
His conciseness was slipping slowly from him, the ground and sky weaving together before his eyes. It was hard to breath now, but he had to go farther... just a little. Had to get away... Without another thought, his eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed to the ground, darkness taking him by the hand.  
~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~  
  
"Gohan! We're going fishing! Come on, Chibi hikari." Kakarotto called, using Gohan's pet name, little light.  
  
"Wait Papa! I'm going as fast as I can!" The little boy bounded down the stairs, half dressed. Kakarotto laughed.  
  
"Do you think your Mama would let me take you out like that? I think not! Get dressed, Chibi hakari." Kakarotto smiled at his son, and helped him finish dressing in a miniature of Kakarotto's own gi.  
  
"Now we go, Papa?" Gohan grinned happily at his father, leading the way out the door.  
  
"Hai, now we may go." Chichi was big on proper language and wouldn't tolerate Kakarotto using slang around the boy, including can instead of may. Kakarotto, not seeing any point in that, just went along with the rule rather than argue with his frying-pan wielding mate.  
  
Gohan was skipping quite happily along, tail wagging merrily behind him, when he tripped, falling over something in the path.  
  
Kakarotto blinked in surprise, scooped his son up in his arms, and waited for a moment to see if there was any danger from the inert form in their path. When the being didn't move, didn't twitch, Kakarotto set his son gently on the ground. "Go get your mama for me, onegai, Chibi hakari." He requested, flipping the being over to see it's face.  
  
Whatever it was, it was green, Kakarotto noticed, slightly confused. He couldn't quite remember any green beings around. ::Chichi? Gohan's coming to get you, we found something...I'm not sure what yet, but he's not human. You'll need your med pack, and I need my scouter.::  
  
::Right. Should I leave Gohan at home?::  
  
::No, he can return. I wasn't sure if he was alive at first, but he is, so it's all right.:: Kakarotto admitted with a sigh, mostly of relief.  
  
He took the time he'd have to wait to study whatever was in the path. It was tall, standing the being would top him by nearly a head, and was a rich emerald green except for the strange pink-peach patches on his arms. He had antennas as well, but no hair that Kakarotto could see. There were brow ridges, but no eyebrows. Whether that was natural or not was anybody's guess at the moment.  
  
The man groaned and his eyes fluttered open. Kakarotto shook his head as the being tried to sit up, pushing him back lightly with his hand. "You're hurt. Lay back and rest."  
  
The man croaked and Kakarotto sighed. The being obviously thought he was a slave trader or someone that had come after him. "I'm not going to hurt oyu or turn oyu in, now lay back."  
  
The man complied, to weak to argue much. Chichi and Gohan arrived moments later. "How is he?" She asked, decapsulating her medical kit.  
  
"He woke up, I think he's a runaway. Can you get the tracker off the collar?"  
  
"I think so. Any other injuries?"  
  
"Hai. It's turned up too high, for one thing, he's dehydrated, not enough water?" At her nod, he continued, "And, from the looks of it, he ran to exhaustion." Kakarotto clicked on his scouter. "He's a Namek-Jin.  
  
"I see. Nothing that can't be fixed with time. Let me get rid of the tracker and we'll take him to the house." Chichi pulled something out of the bad and held it to the back of the collar for a moment, then adjusted the setting. Kakarotto picked him up easily and carried him to the house with no difficulty.  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
When he regained conciseness sometime later, the first thing he noticed were hushed voices. The next was that he was in a bed, and the last was that his collar was not nearly so low. He gave a soft groan and tried to sit up.  
  
"Papa, he's awake!" It was a high child's voice, sounding both excited and nervous.  
  
"Good." The next voice was deeper, but not malicious, to his relief.  
  
He opened his eyes with little trouble and the first thing he saw was the boy who had announced it when he woke up. He was small, no older than three, with long black hair that fell in spikes down his back. The little boy turned around reveling coal colored eyes that were almost too large for his face, and ears of the same type. Saiya-Jin, was the only thing that came to mind.  
  
The man tried to sit up, but found he was too weak. Someone helped him sit up. The other speaker. "You've decided to join us, ne? I'm Kakarotto."  
  
"Piccolo." The other being declared.  
  
"I'm Gohan." The chibi Kakarotto held out a hand. "This is our house. Were you a slave? Why do you have a collar on?"  
  
"Gohan!" Kakarotto scolded. "Forgive my son. He's only three." Kakarotto gave a sheepish smile and rubbed the back of his head. There was a glint of metal and Piccolo thought he'd die in shock. A ki collar was around his neck!  
  
"So, you were a slave? Are you a runaway?" Kakarotto asked, after sending Gohan from the room.  
  
"Yes." Piccolo blinked. "How did you know?"  
  
"I was a slave, once. Not anymore."  
  
"Will you be sending me back?"  
  
"No." Kakarotto growled. "We've tracked the owners down. He was going to kill you. You're not going back either."  
  
"I'm not?"  
  
"No. We bought you from him."  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
(A/N) Well, what do you think of that? The sequel to Lost in the Darkness! YAY! It's labeled in that fic if you manage to lose this one. Anyway, I love the feed back! BTW, don't tell my if you don't like my spelling of someone's name unless I REALLY butcher it. Like Vegita. I don't care if you want it spelled Vegeta, I don't like it that way!  
  
Sorry if I offend you, I don't mean it to be mean. I sprained my ankle and I'm in a bad mood. Don't mean to take it out on y'all. ^__^  
  
REVIEW! Thanks!  
  
Later!  
  
~*~ Lady Foeseeker ~*~ 


	2. Blinding Shadows

Shades of Darkness  
Part 2  
Blinding Shadows  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, and elephants fly.  
Kakarotto: Elephants do fly, silly.  
Lady: What color is the sky in OYUR world today, Karot-chan?  
Kakarotto: Um...orange...I think. Chichi got me with IT again.  
Lady: Poor baby. But, ELEPHANTS DON'T FLY!  
  
Penchy-chan: Some Chibi adventures. I'll skip bits of boring unimportant time where nothing happens though.  
  
To everyone: Wow! I feel so loved! *wipes tear from eyes* all those reviews! Thanks you all!  
  
ENJOY!  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Piccolo felt his mouth fall open in surprise. "I thought you were different." He whispered softly. "I thought you weren't like them."  
  
Kakarotto faced the being with sad eyes. "I did what I could. You are not of age yet and cannot be freed."  
  
"I-I..."Piccolo trailed off. The man had a point after all. Piccolo was twenty by the way his people counted years, but on this planet, he barely passed ten. The being bit his lip. "You bought me."  
  
"I told you that!" Kakarotto said, becoming slightly frustrated. His voice rose slightly. Piccolo winced slightly, waiting a blow. Kakarotto noticed the movement. "I'm not going to hurt you." He added crossly.  
  
Piccolo shrugged and relaxed. Kakarotto sighed. "Get some sleep. You were in bad shape when we found you and you need it." The tall Saiya-Jin walked from the room with a long sigh. This was going to take work.  
  
"Papa?" A small voice asked, reaching up to grab his hand. "What was you talking about?"  
  
Piccolo and I WERE talking about what we were going to do once he was better." Kakarotto told his little son, walking towards the kitchen.  
  
"I thoughted he was gonna stay with us."  
  
"I don't know yet, Gohan." Kakarotto said and closed the discussion.  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Piccolo sat watching the door long after they left, half in shock. They had BOUGHT him? He ran away so he wouldn't have an owner and now the people had BOUGHT him? It couldn't be, he wouldn't believe it. There was no way that it could be so. He sank back into the bed he was laying on. He had to get away from there! He had to run away! He tried to get out of the bed, only to find himself unable to move. He had really hurt himself. Logic took over. Why not stay for a few more nights, get a little more descent water and then run off, be it broad daylight or night? Sounded good to him. Darkness overcame the Namek and he fell into oblivion.  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"Chichi, what are we going to do?" Kakarotto sighed. "He's going to try to run away again and if they catch him, he's toast!"  
  
"It's not our concern, Goku. If he runs off, there's very little we can do." Chichi told him. She had to be the logical one.  
  
"I know, but he'll be put to death and-." Kakarotto began.  
  
"Look, I know what the punishment is. They're trying to repress slaves, remember? It will be all right." Chichi touched his hand.  
  
"I know, but it kills me to see someone else have to go through what I did." Kakarotto rubbed his temples briefly.  
  
"Of course, dear. Take this to our friend, please?" Chichi held out a cup of water tinted slightly green. "I added the more of the nutrients his body lost and some vitamins that he's lacking but ought to have. Remind me to thank Bulma for giving us that scouter."  
  
"I will." Kakarotto took the tray from his mate and headed toward the room they had put Piccolo in. There was a crash, a yelp and Kakarotto stormed out, covered in water. Chichi raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Don't ask." He snapped, getting another glass and returning to the room. Chichi blinked. She'd had no intention of doing so, though she had the feeling it involved one boy, an armchair, and her never-pay-attention-to-anything mate.  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Bulma leaned farther over the chair's edge and grabbed the screwdriver she thought she'd lost. He fingers slipped on a small round bauble and she fell over. The woman shouted in surprise and tumbled to the ground. The small round thing gave a soft clink, glass on a hard surface. What on earth would be glass in the middle of the basement no one ever used? She wouldn't even be down here but for the fact she'd dropped her screwdriver-and not just ANY screwdriver, but her favorite-down the wall in the upper floor of the house.  
  
The woman blinked. What the hell? Her fingers rubbed the smooth surface and she pulled it carefully out of the wall. In her hand was a baseball-sized orb, a gleaming yellow-orange with seven orange-red stars winking up at her. What on earth was that? It looked to be glass, but that was impossible! Her screwdriver had been laying almost on top of it, so it had to of smashed into it on the way down. Glass wouldn't have survived that! The woman bit her lip. Maybe Vegita or Kakarotto would know what it was.  
~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~  
  
"Get in here, brat!" A tall man, who bore a remarkable resemblance to Kakarotto yelled.  
  
"I here, papa." The little girl giggled. The man smiled.  
  
"How would you like to go see Auntie Chichi and Uncle Kakarotto today, chibi hoshi?" Turles, the tall Saiya-Jin asked the girl.  
  
"Did mama say we could? I wanna see cousin Gohan!" Turlis laughed. The little girl, only two, practically worshipped the ground her older cousin walked on and Gohan, being the child he was, never told her to leave him alone, even it he wanted to play with Mirai. He always let the girl hang around.  
  
"Yes, Azai, she did. Ready?" Turlis pulled out a capsule car that Bulma had given him. Neither he nor his mate had an easy time finding work, him being an ex-slave and her being married to him. A lot of what they had they spent a lot of time getting, and that was with Bulma's and his father's help. His father, being the heir to the Williams estate was very well off.  
  
The girl jumped in, not truly understanding why her father never flew to his brother's house, Uncle Kakarotto shouldn't be afraid of him, right? But it was to hard for the young girl to understand the ki collars and what they meant.  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
It didn't take long for the duo to get to the house, Turlis speeding along and wishing he could fly, by himself, outside, carrying his daughter like his father had done back on Vegita-sei. He felt hot tears prick at his eyes and frowned. He hadn't seen Vegita-sei in a decade. Why would he be homesick now?  
  
They landed lightly in the yard, and Turlis jumped out, catching his daughter easily as he landed. "Kakarotto! Chichi! Gohan!" He yelled, striding towards the house.  
  
"Jisan!" Gohan screamed, racing towards him. Turlis leaned down to lift up his nephew and laughed.  
  
"How's my Chibi hakari?" He asked, hugging him.  
  
"I'm doing fine, Jisan." Gohan said slowly, careful to pronounce every word correctly. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine, chibi hakari. And you're getting all grown up, talking like that!" Turlis grinned as Gohan giggled.  
  
"How's Go'an?" Azai questioned. "I misseded my Go'an."  
  
"Hi Azi!" Gohan grinned. "Guess what!"  
  
"Wat, Go'an?" Azai asked, leaning forward.  
  
"Daddy rescued somebody today! He was a slave too! Just like our Daddies used to be! He said he bought him!" Gohan grinned proudly. "I gots a new person to play with me!"  
  
"Really? What's his name?" Azai asked. Turlis listened intently.  
  
"Piccolo-san." Gohan smiled. "He's not very nice yet. Mama said it's just cuz he's tired. And, he GREEN!" Gohan crowd with a laugh.  
  
"Really? I've never met a green person before." Azai's eyes grew wide.  
  
"Turlis!" Kakarotto appeared a few moments later, smiling happily. "How are you, brother? It's been a week since I saw you last!"  
  
"Well, I've been trying to find a job, you know how it is." Turlis shrugged and Kakarotto grew sober.  
  
"I know. I've been having a lot of trouble myself. Chichi did all right though, since she's the only doctor that will work on slaves within nearly a hundred miles." Kakarotto admitted. "It's disappointing."  
  
"And what's this about you buying a slave?" Turlis raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I couldn't just send him back!" Kakarotto protested. "He was in danger! His old master was going to beat him to death. He's very insubordinate, you know."  
  
"Like us?" Turlis gave a wicked grin.  
  
"Yup." Kakarotto agreed, watching Gohan and Azai play. "You know, it's a shame." He said suddenly, some moments later.  
  
"What is?" Turlis looked confused.  
  
"That our children will have to be collared simply because of the year of their birth." Kakarotto sighed. "I wish I could do something to prevent that. Something to help."  
  
"Even so, they will probably be forced into the collars any way, just to set them apart. We will always be branded." Turlis told his brother with a sad look.  
  
"There's no point in speaking of it now." Kakarotto sighed. "You want to spar?" He feigned a cheerful look.  
  
"Sure." Turlis nodded, and the two went towards the house to get their collars taken off for the match. Chichi was the only one that could remove them and she was more than happy to oblige them both. Kakarotto was about to fly off when she sighed.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked, watching her with a confused look on his face.  
  
"I want to go. I haven't had a decent fight in forever!" Chichi sighed. Kakarotto shook his head.  
  
"You and I will spar tomorrow. I need you to watch Piccolo. I afraid he'll run off before he's fully healed. And Gohan and Azai need watched also." Kakarotoit pointed out.  
  
"You promise we'll go tomorrow?" Chichi eyed him cautiously.  
  
"Of course, Chichi." He did the Saiya-Jin gesture of promise, touching the first two fingers of his hands together and closing the partial triangle with his thumbs in front of his heart.  
  
"Okay. Have fun! I'll tell Shannon that we'll have dinner over here tonight, okay?" She gave him a quick kiss before he took off to catch up with his twin.  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Dinner that night was a fun affair, with Chichi and Kakarotto relating how they found Piccolo and what had happened up to the point, Kakarotto including his morning run-in with a particularly ferocious chair. The others got a good laugh from it, and the evening seemed to end all too soon, much to their disappointment.  
  
But the children needed to get to bed, and Gohan, even being the good natured child he was, still needed a break from Azai and they had to go home. Goku, lifting the sleeping child in his strong arms, carried him easily to his room and put him to bed, giving him a soft kiss on the forehead.  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
The next day went by quickly, and it was soon dinnertime. Piccolo was finally up and about, Chichi allowed him out of bed for the first time in a few days, and was resting in the living room at the human's insistence. The woman was in the kitchen, wrestling with a large fish Kakarotto had brought in earlier after they had been sparring. She was trying to begin putting food up for the winter so that they didn't have to buy so much, and the fish, while no where near trouble for Kakarotto to carry, was causing her some problems.  
  
"Hey, Piccolo? Come here." Chichi half-asked, half-ordered, before cursing slightly. Gohan was upstairs doing homework and she needed help.  
  
"Yes, mistress?" Piccolo walked to the door way.  
  
"I thought I told you not to call me that." She grinned.  
  
"Of course, mistress." Piccolo agreed. Chichi shook her head.  
  
"Could you help me for a moment? I need you to hold this thing still." She kicked the fish in a fit of anger.  
  
"Of course, mistress." Piccolo grabbed the fish's jaws and calmly held it while she cut it in two. "What are you planning on doing with me now, if you don't mind me asking, milady." Piccolo bowed and backed up several steps.  
  
"What makes you think we're doing anything to you, Piccolo?" She asked, a bit surprised.  
  
"I-well, I suppose it's because I'm a slave and you're my master." He admitted.  
  
"Don't be silly, Piccolo. Tell me, how much do you know about my family?" She was still wrestling with the fish.  
  
"Not much, I suppose, why, milady?"  
  
"Then you wouldn't know about my mate. He was a salve, once. That's why he wears the collar. He will have to wear it for ten years because he threatened the woman trying to beat him and his brother to death." Chichi paused, wiped her brow, and continued, "Gohan, my son, was born before Kakarotto was free. He too is a slave, though he doesn't know it yet. He won't have to wear the collar until he's five."  
  
"Your own son is a salve?" Piccolo's eyes widened.  
  
"Yes. Though I wish he wasn't. I suppose they thought that it would ease our financial difficulties." Chichi gave a bitter laugh. "All that we worked for was wasted and not even the Saiya-Jin no Densetsu can change that."  
  
"Mama! I'm done!" Gohan yelled, holding up his paper, just as the phone rang.  
  
"Okay, Gohan. Give me a second to get the phone!" Chichi grabbed it off the hook. "Moshi moshi...er...hello?" She could have kicked herself for lapsing into Saiya-Go.  
  
"I have a slave that was badly hurt in an accident! He's going to die without help!" The voice was frantic.  
  
"I need your address, sir." Chichi said, acting calmer than she felt. He immediately obliged and she gasped. It was pretty far away. If she was going to make it, she had to go NOW and from the sound of it, Gohan couldn't go.  
  
"Piccolo!" She yelled, frantically. "I need your help!"  
  
"Yes, milady?" He asked, somewhat afraid.  
  
"Look ,I just got a call from a man who lives kind of far away. A slave just got hurt in an accident and I'm needed. Watch Gohan until Kakarotto gets back for me, please?" She begged, grabbing her things.  
  
"I suppose I could. You trust me with your son?"  
  
Chichi smiled. "I haven't a choice. If I'm to save this guy, I need your help."  
  
"I will help." He agreed.  
  
"Thanks Piccolo. I have no idea when I'll be back. Tell Kakarotto to cook. He knows how. And tell him that if he burns the house down I'll come after him with IT." She grinned and ran out the door, giving Gohan a quick hug and telling him to mind his manners for Piccolo or else.  
  
The little boy hastily agreed.  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
(A/N) Ending here. Why you all ask. Simple. I can. Next time, we get to see Gohan and Piccolo bonding. How cute! ^_^ *breaks out cheesy announcer voice* And what happens to the guy Chichi went to rescue? Who is he? What does he want? Is he even relevant to this story? Find out, next time. Lol.  
Well, review for me please! It would mean a lot! And flames are welcome. All will be used for s'mores. But, you'll look awful silly when I tell the world you had to read this story AND the prequel just to flame me on it. ^_^  
Later!  
~*~ Lady Foeseeker ~*~ 


	3. Gohan and Piccolo

Shades of Darkness  
Part 3  
Gohan and Piccolo  
  
Disclaimer: Of course I own! That's why I'm here. To use the ideas I like but can't put in the real anime!  
Kakarotto: Um...you can't own. You're too young and FEMALE!  
Lady: Oh yeah! Well, I guess I don't own! ^_^  
  
Luna: Here's your s'more! ^_^  
Sailor J-chan: Dopn't feel inferior! Your stuff is really good! (and to anyone else, if oyu haven't read it, you should!)  
Jessie-chan: Thanks! I'm glad you like!  
Saiyangirl*dbz*dbgt: Gosh, you think I'm that good? Wow! I'm honored! I've never had gotten a higher compliment in my life! It really made my day! ^_^  
  
ENJOY!  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Hours after Chichi had run from the house, leaving not only an annoyed Gohan but a reluctant baby-sitter called Piccolo behind, he sat down to meditate for what ahd to be the hundredth time. The Kid just would not leave him alone and it was really getting on his nerves. He never had been very good with kids to begin with and this one was really testing his patience. A now thoroughly irritated Piccolo shot the small child a half-glare and returned to his meditation yet again. Gohan, a heart broken look on his face, sniffed and plopped down next to the tall green man. "Piccolo-san?" He asked, eyes filling with tears.  
  
"What brat?" Piccolo barked in annoyance, not bothering to tone down his gruff voice.  
  
"Why are you mad at me?" Gohan tipped his head back so he could look at Piccolo's face, which currently registered surprise.  
  
"I'm not, brat." He snapped shortly.  
  
"So why are you acting mad?" Gohan wiped his eyes.  
  
"I'm not." Piccolo growled.  
  
"I heard you and mama talkin'." Gohan said suddenly. "Am I really a slave? I really have to wear a collar like yours and Papa's?"  
  
"I-yes, I suppose so." Piccolo nodded. Gohan sniffed.  
  
"I thoughted my Mama and Papa loved me! Do they want to sell me now?" The little boy sniffed again, trying not to cry at the thought of his parents selling him.  
  
"No!" Piccolo nearly yelled. "They have to because it's law!"  
  
"I'm sorry." The little boy whispered, trying to wipe away his tears. "I didn't mean to make you mad." The child sniffed and began to leave.  
  
"I'm not mad, kid." Piccolo sighed ruffling Gohan's hair. Damn lost puppy dog look! Piccolo cursed the gene that let Gohan have it. It had to be Kakarotto's. The thing would be utterly stupid on any female. But how a Saiya-Jin, or even a demi Saiya-Jin, could look so pathetically cute, Piccolo would never know.  
  
"Promise?" Gohan crawled over to him and plopped down in his lap.  
  
"Promise." Piccolo agreed with a nod. Gohan gave a smile and a yawn before drifting off to sleep.  
  
"Night Piccolo-san. Ai shiteru." He mumbled. Piccolo blinked. What on earth did that mean? It must be Saiya-go. But it was too late to ask the little boy. He was fast asleep.  
~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~  
  
Chichi was frantic. The man who'd called her had no idea what had happened and the slaves refused to tell her anything at all! He was obviously more concerned with his investment than with the slave's welfare! She groaned. Now what? The being was short with dark red-orange skin and long white hair. He was bleeding profusely from several large gashes on his back and if anyone knew what had happened they weren't telling.  
  
The man gave a small moan. "Help me..." He croaked out. "The Lenta..." Chichi blinked. What was a Lenta?  
  
There was a roar behind her. Her blood seemed to freeze in her veins. There, standing right behind her was the Lenta. Better known as T-Rex. Chichi gave a terrified scream. ::KAKAROTTO!::  
~~*~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~  
  
Kakarotto gasped, snapping from his meditation. "Chichi!" He exclaimed, leaping from the ground. He flew frantically towards his mate.  
~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~  
  
Piccolo sighed. Gohan would wake soon and he'd be hungry. The man supposed he COULD cook. He wasn't very good at it since he didn't eat, but he wasn't too bad either. The only problem was that Gohan didn't want to let go of him. The child was clinging to the Namek-Jin like he was the last lifeline in the midst of a storm.  
  
"Mama..." The boy mumbled, tossing in his sleep. "Papa... No! It'll get you, Mama." He muttered, then stilled. "Papa's coming, mama." The boy said softly. Then his face took on a look of pain.  
  
"NO! You can't take them! MAMA! PAPA! Don't leave me!" Piccolo tried to shake the child awake.  
  
"Gohan!" He wouldn't admit it, but he was terrified. This wasn't just any child crying out, this was the only one to succeed in capturing Piccolo's stony heart.  
  
"NO! MAMA! PAPA!" Gohan thrashed about.  
  
"Wake up!" Piccolo yelled.  
  
The child squeaked in fear and his eyes snapped open. "Piccolo-san?" He asked, eyes tearing. "Where's Mama and Papa? Where are they?" He looked around frantically.  
  
"What's wrong? Your Papa will be home soon and your mother took a call, remember?" Piccolo tried to soothe the child.  
  
"I remember now." The boy agreed, still clinging to Piccolo. "But it was so real!"  
  
"Do you want to tell me about it?" Piccolo asked hesitantly. He wasn't any good at this comfort stuff. Where were his owners when he actually needed them?  
  
"I've been having it for a long time." Gohan admitted. "They come for my Mama and Papa and took me from them. You weren't in it, so you musta been safe. It was scary."  
  
"Who are they, Gohan?"  
  
"The bad people. They had long string things and they were hitting Papa with them and every time they hit him, it left a ouch." Gohan explained, snuggling closer to the tall green man. His tears fell onto Piccolo's clothes, soaking through them.  
  
Piccolo nodded. The boy must be talking about whips then. But who on earth were the bad people?  
  
"Piccolo-san?"  
  
"Yeah kid?"  
  
"Promise you'll watch out for my Papa and Mama so they won't take them away and I never see them again?" He sniffed.  
  
"Anything kid."  
  
"Mama and Papa call me Chibi Hakari." Gohan said softly.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You can call me that too."  
  
"Chibi Hakari, ne? What does it mean?"  
  
"Little light."  
  
"It fits you. How about some supper, Chibi Hakari?" Piccolo tried the name out. It did fit, rolling across his tongue.  
  
"That sounds yummy." Gohan giggled, the dream forgotten. "Mama was gonna have fishes to eat. We need to make some for Papa too."  
  
"All right, kid. Fish it is. You want to help?"  
  
"Yeah!" Was the enthusiastic reply. "I wanna help make the fishes!"  
  
"Let's go then." Piccolo swung Gohan up onto his shoulders and made his way towards the kitchen, Gohan cheering and giggling the whole time, while avoiding the door frames. Piccolo was even taller than his Papa!  
~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~  
  
::KAKAROTTO!:: Chichi's scream froze the Saiya-Jin warriors heart. His Chichi was in trouble! The warrior gave a shout and powered up, tracking her ki as best he could. It had risen in her distress and he thanked Kami everyday that Muten Roshi, pervert that he was, had taught him to sense ki. His power flared, black hair spiking and tuning gold. His eyes, inky black orbs the color of the moonless and starless midnight turned turquoise and his power increased to it's maximum. He sped towards his mate, flashing through the sky and shattering the sound barrier.  
~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~  
  
"Lenta..." The man whispered a second time, coal colored eyes fluttering open.  
  
"It'll be okay." Chichi whispered, sound far more confident than she felt. She continued to bandage the man's wounds and winced as the T-Rex spotted them. Hopefully, their death would be quick. Everything seemed to fall into slow motion, time becoming like molasses and passing in strange ways.  
  
The T-Rex opened its large mouth, it's hot rancid breath filling her nostrils, and roared a second time. Yellowed teeth snapped in their direction, drooling falling to the ground. Chichi closed her eyes, said a quick prayer and waited for the end. Moments passed, each time her watched ticked reminded her that she was still alive, still breathing, still able to hope. That there was still time for Kakarotto to get there, there was still time to live.  
  
She said what she thought would be her final prayers, asking Kami to take care of Kakarotto and Gohan, to bless Piccolo and to free them all. The calm before the storm silence that had penetrated to her very soul shattered then, bringing time roaring to life about her. She felt tear slip down her face, regretting only that she hadn't gotten to say good-bye.  
  
"HA!" Light played across her eyelids, shinning through her tightly closed eyes as a man shouted in rage. A loud thud and a weak animalistic moan followed the enraged shout.  
  
"Kakarotto!" Chichi cried, eyes snapping open. He landed next to her. Chichi threw herself at her mate, wrapping her arms around him in relief. "Thank Kami!"  
  
"What happened here, Chichi? Where's Gohan?" Kakarotto looked frantic.  
  
"He's back at the house, Kamista." She told him softly.  
  
"You left him alone?" Kakarotto gasped out, eyes widening.  
  
"He's with Piccolo. Don't be silly." Chichi crossed her arms.  
  
"That's just as bad."  
  
"I don't think he'll hurt Gohan. Now, I need your help. He got attacked by that thing...I didn't know they attacked so close to human dwellings...and I need you to hold this shut while I sew it up."  
  
Kakarotto, doing as asked, frowned. "They don't attack near humans, normally. The only reason I can think of is if the human has their baby. But who would be stupid enough to do that?"  
  
"My master." The orange skinned being groaned.  
  
Kakarotto gaped. "Jeisu?!"  
  
"Kakarotto?" He choked out, coughing a bit.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was sold after the woman was taken away. You didn't think we'd all get our freedom did you?" Jeisu asked bitterly.  
  
"I suppose not." Kakarotto admitted sadly. "But I did so hope..." He trailed off. There was nothing he could say.  
  
"Well, I've done all I can." Chichi broke in. "Will you carry him, Goku? I need to get him back to the main house. He's got a broken leg, so he can't walk and He'll need to have very limited activity for at least a month."  
  
"Of course, dear." Kakarotto lifted him easily and followed his mate towards the house. Once there, Chichi explained what had to be done and the master looked horrified.  
  
"I can't not let him work for a month!" He shouted. "Why didn't you just kill it? Put it out of its misery?"  
  
"That being is a he, not an it!" Chichi barked. "And HE will heal just fine! If he gets the proper rest!"  
  
"Then I will kill him myself!" The master shouted, grabbing for a rifle.  
  
"No, wait! I'll...buy him from you!" Chichi said frantically, naming a price. The man agreed. That was probably the best he'd get for a hurt and half-lame slave anyway.  
  
"Come on, Goku. We're going home. And bring Jeisu!" She threw her capsule to the ground as Kakarotto took off.  
~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~  
  
"A new slave resistance has come to power..." Piccolo eyed the television with distaste and sighed. There wsan't anything but the news on and the Son's hadn't cared to get cable. They almost never watched it. Nor did Piccolo, but Gohan had collapsed in his lap again after his bath and after Piccolo had gotten him into his Pajamas and fell immediately asleep, clinging to the Namek-Jin like before.  
  
"The leader is still unknown but Police forces are hunting for them as we speak. They are thought to be an ex-slave, but that is just a rumor. More details at eleven." The speaker finished. Piccolo groaned and flipped stations. On this one was a perfectly boring soap opera...one that should have been taken off air after it's fourth season, but was now in it's tenth. That was no better than the news.  
  
He'd have to stop flipping stations soon, he was only giving himself a headache with the thing. Gohan muttered in his sleep, snuggling closer to Piccolo and giving a contented sigh. Piccolo groaned. Today had definitely been a good day, but the evening COULD have gone better. The television was getting really annoying. The only thing that prevented it's untimely demise was Chichi's reminder of her existence left oh-so-sweetly on the counter. That's right, IT. And IT was plenty of a reminder. Piccolo absently rubbed the bump on his head and mentally groaned. It couldn't be made from anything from EARTH, that's all he knew. It hurt far too much for that.  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
(A/N) Piccolo Gohan Bonding! Yay! Hope you all liked, and I hope you enjoy the story! Please review! (And at least read it if you really want to flame. And if you flame, make it decent. I need a good bonfire for roasting marshmallows.)  
I hope you like!  
Later!  
~*~ Lady Foeseeker ~*~ 


	4. Forgotten Truth

Shades of Darkness  
Part 04  
Forgotten Truth  
  
Disclaimer: Um...if I owned, why would I be LADY Foeseeker?  
  
Thanks to all you reviewers! I'm sorry if anyone missed the last chapter, it got a little lost in a mass of updates, so, here's one so that you can find it!  
  
ENJOY!  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"We are summoning all slaves and ex-slaves to the nearest county center for a search. There has been rumor of a slave uprising and there are some suspicions to both slaves and ex-slaves. They will be held there for a while as background checks of any illegal checks are going on, slaves then ex-slaves unless the slaves are some how owned or related to ex-slaves..." Chichi screamed in fury and, crumpling the letter in a ball, threw it across the room.  
  
"They can't DO this!" She howled in rage. "They CAN'T!"  
  
"They can, Chi." Kakarotto said softly. "That's the problem. And if we don't go, we'll look very suspicious."  
  
"I know. But what of Gohan? And Azai? And Mirai? They can't go there! With them!" Chichi sniffed.  
  
"They are children. Surely they will not believe that children could..." Piccolo trailed off when Kakarotto looked at him.  
  
"They will be under deep suspicion simply because of Vegita, Turlis, and I. It is nothing that can be changed now." Kakarotto sighed. "We need to get our things packed and go soon or we will never arrive on time and will have to wait even longer."  
  
"I'll drive you, and see you when you get home, then?" Chichi sniffed.  
  
Kakarotto nodded. "Of course, Kamista. Ai shiteru."  
  
"I love you too, Kakarotto." She whispered, hugging him tightly. "And I'll see you when you get back. I swear."  
  
It didn't take long for any of them to gather their things. They wouldn't need much. A spare change of clothes, a toothbrush and comb. Kakarotto lifted Gohan in his strong arms. The little boy had just turned four a few days before and the celebration had been wonderful. He and Marai were born just a day apart (Gohan was the older of the two) and so the best friends had a double birthday party. Piccolo had stalked off after Gohan had tackled him to greet him for the party. He was muttering things about sentimental nonsense after that for the rest of the day.  
  
Gohan grinned up at his father. "Otousan? What are we doing? Why are you packing? Are you leaving me?"  
  
"No, Gohan...we have to go down to the county center to get...checked out for something..." Kakarotto bit his lip.  
  
"County center? Isn't that where...?" Gohan yelped. The county center was never spoken well of in the house, it was where all slave auctions and transactions took place. "You're going to sell me?!"  
  
Kakarotto gaped at his young son. "I am not selling you!" He yelled in horror. "Who the hell told you that?"  
  
"No one, Papa! Honest!" Gohan fell back. He'd never seen his father so angry before. "Gomen nasai, Papa, but you said that we had to go to the county center and I thought-."  
  
"Who told you that you're a slave, anyway?"  
  
"I heard you and Mama talking about it and I asked Piccolo-san later and he said yes cuz he didn't want to lie."  
  
"I see. Well, no matter. We need to go down there. Are you ready to go?"  
  
"I guess so, Papa. But I'm very scared."  
  
"That's okay. Nothing bad will happen, I swear." Kakarotto lifted the small child in his arms and sighed. Curse them that made them slaves and forced him to tell his son that he wasn't free like any one else. Curse them.  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
The rise there was uneventful, and they met up with the rest of Kakarotto's family as well as both Vegita and Mirai at the entrance. Bulma, Shannon, and Chichi wept to see all the slaves there. It was a well known fact that there were very few free slaves in the county besides Kakarotto's family.  
  
Vegita, holding Mirai in his arms, exchanged a look with Kakarotto and Turlis. The trio were the best of friends and this only made them more wary and watch out for each other, especially when they had their children with them.  
  
"We must be careful. I saw all of the guards carrying whips." Turlis whispered softly. The other two nodded in agreement.  
  
"Otousama?" Kakarotto touched his father's shoulder. "What is going on?"  
  
"I'm not sure." Bardock admitted. "I haven't heard much until I got that letter today. It makes no sense."  
  
"Sure it does." Radditz interrupted. "They pen us up like this for a few days to remind everyone who's in charge. That way they can say, there's nothing you can do about it."  
  
"Perfect." Kakarotto grumbled. "And I have to wear this stupid thing..." He fingered the ki collar about his neck and sighed, looking sadly at his son. "Oh my son," he sighed, "how I wish that this had never come to pass and put you in the midst of it."  
  
The human women cried out as the guards came around to gather them up in one large group, trying to take Goha, Mirai, and Azai from their arms. The three Saiya-Jins grabbed their children and blew their mates a quick kiss before they were ushered out of sight.  
  
"Come on you guys." Bulma said softly. "We'll stay over at my house."  
  
"No." Chichi shook her head. "I can't. I told Bardock that I'd take care of Mrs. Williams."  
  
"She can stay there too. Until they come back. Which they will." Bulma added fiercely. They will come back."  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"Slaves over there and ex-slaves that way!" One of the guards yelled out, pointing first to the left and then to the right.  
  
Kakarotto managed to make his way to the front. "I wish to stay with my son." He said drawing in his breath. "I am free and my son is not."  
  
"I don't care what you want. Ex-slaves to the right, slaves to the left." The guard snapped, reaching for his whip. Kakarotto bared his teeth and didn't move.  
  
"I said to MOVE!" The guard snarled. He pulled the whip out and snapped it threateningly. Kakarotto sighed and turned to go.  
  
"For parting!" The guard laughed, and brought the whip down across the unsuspecting Siaya-Jin's back.  
  
Kakarotto gave a cry of pain and pulled Gohan closer to shield him from any more blows. The boy whimpered and clung to his father in fright. "Piccolo?" Kakarotto made his way to the small group.  
  
"What is it, Kakarotto?" Piccolo didn't look shocked that someone would do that for no reason.  
  
"Take care of Gohan for me?" He handed the little boy over. "It's not for long, my Chibi Hakari." Kakarotto smiled at the child. "Listen to Piccolo, okay?"  
  
"Hai, Papa." Gohan agreed to terrified to object.  
  
"I love you, my son."  
  
"Love you too, Papa."  
  
Vegita handed the Namek-Jin Mirai. "Watch out for my brat too. And, Chibi Kibou, you bee good, you understand?" Vegita asked, giving him a look.  
  
"Of course, Papa. Love you."  
  
"And I love you, brat." Vegita smiled and nodded to the boy.  
  
"Jeisu? Take Azai, would you? Help Piccolo okay?" Radditz handed the short orange man his daughter.  
  
"And Jeisu, take Zarbon." Bardock added, sending the eleven year old towards the man.  
  
"I don't need a sitter, Bardock!" Zarbon protested.  
  
"I beg to differ." His mother smiled. "Now be good. We'll see you when this is all over with." Alanya gave him a swift peck on the cheek and Riul ruffled the boy's hair.  
  
"Let's do this." Kakarotto growled, eyes darkening.  
~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~  
  
In all honesty, Piccolo hadn't expected them to be divided up as they were. Woman and their children were placed into one room, married men in another, and single men in a third. The people hadn't been to sure where to put Piccolo or Jeisu then put them into the room with the single men. Probably not the wisest idea.  
  
The room the group was placed in was the room with all the most likely suspects and they were not at all happy to see the three children. Zarbon had been placed with the other children since he was old enough to not need constant care and he'd taken Azai with him since they refused to let her stay in a men's dorm.  
  
"Look guys, it's the kiddies!" One of the men, a filthy green skinned being, jeered at the group. Gohan looked up from his position where Piccolo had deposited him and Mirai to go get something to sleep on, meeting the man's blue eyes with his own coal colored ones.  
  
"Hi! I'm Gohan!" He smiled. His look screamed of innocence.  
  
"Ain't that cute!" The same man snorted.  
  
"Shut up Fyland. I think so." Another being, this one with dark blue skin and bright blood colored eyes scowled.  
  
"I'm Mirai." The lilac haired boy next to Gohan intoned. "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Taka." The second man laughed. "Why are you in here?"  
  
"Cuz our Papa's be free and they would let us stay with them." Gohan frowned. "And my Papa got hurt for askin' if I could."  
  
"That was who got whipped? Where were you?" Taka blinked.  
  
"He was holding me." Gohan shivered. "He yelled cuz he was hurted. Papa NEVER yells. What did they do?"  
  
"Don't worry about it, kid." Fyland recommended. "It won't matter in a bit any way."  
  
"Back off, Fyland." A new being broke in. This one looked quite a bit like Piccolo except he was lacking antenna and had long reddish brown hair. "I'm Linar." He added for the children.  
  
"Hi." Gohan and Mirai said at the same moment. Both children laughed. The men smiled. They were just too cute!  
  
The others weren't anything like Taka or Linar. They were all closer in attitude to Fyland. Mostly complaining that they wanted to make the humans pay for what they did and what was happening. They would be in there for days.  
  
"What's going on Piccolo-san?" Mirai asked, two days after they'd first been stuck in the prison.  
  
"I'm not sure. But some are going to be freed, I think." Piccolo said softly, taking both boys' hands. "Act submissive, like to a king. And don't mock them." He added, eyeing the whips the guards held.  
  
"What are you looking at, slave?" The man snapped, seeing Piccolo watching him.  
  
"Nothing, milord." Piccolo bowed his head. Gohan and Mirai watched in shock. Piccolo was nothing like this. What had these people done to him?  
  
"And what are you brats looking at?" He snapped at the children.  
  
"N-nothing, sir." Mirai stuttered, trying not to look afraid. Gohan didn't trust himself to say anything but he did look to the ground.  
  
"Aren't the little kiddes so cute?" The guard snorted. He pulled his whip from his belt. Piccolo's eyes widened. He wasn't going to hurt the two children, was he?  
  
He was. The whip flashed through the air, whistling during their quick decent. Before either of the boys could blink, the whip had wrapped itself about Gohan's waist leaving a long bloody gash that wrapped around his middle. The little boy cried out and was pulled violently to his knees by the whip.  
  
Mirai screamed and rushed towards Gohan only to get the same treatment by a different guard. "Hey, Hurcule!" The second, a tall blond with cold brown eyes, shouted to the first, a man with a large black afro and ice blue eyes.  
  
"What, Sharpner?" The guard called Hurcule smirked.  
  
"That one you got looks like an old classmate. Let's see if he's here! Then, we can hurt the kid to get back at him." Sharpner laughed.  
  
"They can fire us for that, dummy." Hurcule made a face. "And what fun is it to hurt some kid that doesn't even pretend it doesn't hurt?"  
  
"Well..." Sharpner shrugged. "Then let's get the grown one!"  
  
"That idea I like!"  
  
The two slammed the door and ran off.  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
When they had left, Gohan and Marai slowly got to their feet, clinging to one another for support and trying to stop the bleeding caused by the whip. Piccolo and Jeisu raced toward them, and carefully picked them both up.  
  
"Those humans will pay." One man, an old withered alien that looked almost human but for his cal ears and orange eyes, vowed in the back of the cell. "I, Dr. Gero will see to that!"  
~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~   
  
Kakarotto paced around his cell angrily and debated over whether of not to try to beat the walls in. Bardock glanced at his son in concern and sighed. All of them were worried about the small children and there was nothing that could be done about it.  
  
"We'll get through this, you know?" Riul asked softly, rubbing his temples.  
  
"I want my son." Vegita growled. "They have no right to take him from me..."  
  
"They have every right in this world." Kakarotto whispered, eyes haunted. "Maybe in some other world, we would have been other people."  
  
"Who knows. Kakarotto and I could have been enimies! Maybe He'd have killed me." Turlis gave an ironic laugh.  
  
"Yeah, and I hated him for being a stupid third class." Vegita snorted.  
  
"Or there were only two of our entire race left." Kakarotto gave a derisive snort.  
  
"Who knows?" Bardock said softly. "In some other place, I may never had seen you grow, and died when you were but a baby. But it is not here."  
  
"And in some other world, I may have been free." Kakarotto closed his eyes, blinking back tears.  
  
"In some other world, we may have all been free." Turlis put a hand on his twin's shoulder. "But it is not here."  
  
"The what-if's do us no good." Vegita sighed, his voice brooding.  
  
"I want my son!" Kakarotto snarled, yanking at the bars, which, thanks to the collar about his neck, didn't even give a little.  
  
::That is enough, brother.:: Turlis commanded. ::We all miss our children. Stop making a scene.::  
  
::You're right. But Gohan...::  
  
::I know. It'll be all right.:: Turlis and Kakarotto exchanged looks and both sat down, the others leaving them to their thoughts.  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"Hey, I found him!" Sharpner yelled to Hurcule, standing by the cell Kakarotto had been placed in. "Let's have some fun!"  
  
"Sounds good to me!" Hurcule laughed. "Get them!" Several guards standing near by went over to see what the commotion was about.  
  
"We want to teach them that they will always be slaves." Sharpner explained, cracking his knuckles.  
  
"Sounds good to me!" One snickered. "Which one?"  
  
"The one with the spiky hair. Oh, wait, they all have spiky hair because their all dirty Saiya-Jin monkaeys!" Sharpner laughed. Then, he pointed out Kakarotto. "That's the one. Get him out of there. He made a fool of me and now he'll pay!"  
  
"Sounds good to me!" The first guard opened the cell waiting while Sharpner and Hurcule grabbed Kakarotto.  
  
"Let me go!" Kakarotto yelped, trying to break free. "I didn't do anything."  
  
"Not right now. But you made a fool of me..." Sharpner hissed into his ear. "And no one makes a fool of me."  
  
"Sharpner!" Kakarotto growled. "Let me go!"  
  
"I think not." Sharpner laughed. "Not until you pay."  
  
"What are you going to do to me?" Kakarotto refused to beg for his freedom.  
  
"We aren't entirely positive yet. But I do know it will be painful." Sharpner smirked.  
  
Kakarotto sighed. He thought he'd been done with that when he'd been freed the second time. He was obviously wrong. His only hope was that his son was safe.  
  
The group drug the helpless Saiya-Jin over to the whipping post and chained him on, tuning his collar up to the highest point possible, surpressing his energy down to almost less than five. A dangerous point for any Saiya-Jin.  
  
He would not let the barbarians see his pain. He vowed that before they even began. Kakarotto rested his head against the post and closed his eyes, waiting for the pain to began. Sharpner cracked the whip once off to his side before bringing it full force on his back. Kakarotto grunted in pain. Again and again the whip flashed through the air. Kakarotto smelled the tangy copper of his blood and felt it soaking his gi pants. The men had remove his shirt at the beginning. Sharpner continued to hit him and reopened a half-clotted wound. Kakarotto bit his lip to keep from crying out. Salty copper painted itself across his tongue and he knew he'd bitten through his lip.  
  
He held his barriers in place so Chichi couldn't feel his pain. It took all his concentration to do that and not cry out. Over and over the whip bit into his back, reopening long healed scars and ripping through skin and muscle.  
  
"He's toast." One of them said, stepping forward. Kakarotto, barely conscience, moaned in pain as they roughly unchained him and let him fall unceremoniously to the floor. The first guard threw him over his shoulder, ripping the wounds open even wider. Kakarotto let out an animalistic shriek of pain and passed out.  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Bardock only just managed to catch his son as he was thrown into the cell by the guards, blood covering his back. It had also dripped down onto his head and trickled about his face. It look like they had given him a royal beating. He'd been gone nearly two hours. The Saiya-Jin moaned in agony, and tried to wake up, only to fall back into painless, dark oblivion. Bardock cried out and sat his son down.  
  
"Bring me water! And the sheets! Rip them to make bandages! Use your teeth if you have to damn it!" He yelled, turning Kakarotto over onto his unharmed stomach.  
  
Radditz eyed the sheet. "It's not going to be enough, otousan." He warned.  
  
"Find something else then! If we don't stop this bleeding, he'll die!"  
  
"He's not going to die." Turlis whispered furiously. "He's holding on to me with all he's got. I'm anchoring him in the living realm."  
  
"Good. Make sure he stays there." Bardock approved. "Now get me those sheets!"  
  
The cell was a blur of activity, the men working desperately to save Kakarotto, son, brother, or friend to them all. Vegita lifted him easily and checked the collar. "It's all the way. We need to do something."  
  
"Someone call for help. The guard changed. Maybe they'll fix it!" Radditz hissed, ripping into the sheets with his teeth.  
  
"Help...me..." Kakarotto rattled out, breathing with hissing noises, his word enunciated with pain. "I...cannot...die...not...like...this..."  
  
"HELP!" Bardock shouted with all the lung power he'd picked up as a commanding officer in the Saiya-Jin army.  
  
The guard came running. "What the hell happened?" He snapped, quickly unlocking the door.  
  
"Some of the men decided to have a bit of fun with my son and a whip." Bardock replied. "He's DYING. Help him! At the very least, turn up his collar!"  
  
"One of you, and I mean ONE, get him and follow me." The guard ordered. Bardock gathered his youngest son in his arms and rose to his feet. He was lead outside the cell and the door was slammed shut behind them. The guard and Bardock sprinted down the hall towards the infirmary, Bardock and the guard both praying that they were not too late.  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
(A/N) So I was mean. Evil little plot bunnies. But there is a reason for this, but that come later. And it has to do with Sharpner too. The entire clan. And there are tons of them, let me tell ya. ^_^  
Well, review for me, please! My last chapter got lost in the masses, so I'm hopping this is better!  
Review! Flames are for S;mores!  
Later!  
~*~ Lady Foeseeker ~*~ 


	5. Dreams of Candlelight

Shades of Darkness  
Part 05  
Dreams of Candlelight  
  
Disclaimer: Right, I own. Course. So here I am, writing fan fiction. ^_~ You just keep telling yourself that.  
  
Evil Neko: Why thank you! The less you can criticize, the better my spelling becomes! (It's really bad and my friend who edits a ton of my stuff keeps yelling at me for it ^_^) Lol! Thanks bunches! And as for those awful cliffies, well, I like to torture y'all SOME! Hee hee!  
Jessie-Chan: Shh! Don't give away my secret! ^_~  
AquaSenshi: Hee hee! I'm glad you like it!  
shadowspinner: Ya know, I think I read a book with the same title as your name once...well, ne ways, I need Gero for plot! Those stupid plot bunnies are after me again!  
Saiyangrirl*dbz*gt: Well, I give you...the next chapter! ^_^  
  
ENJOY!  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
  
It was dark where ever he was, and very cold. Kakarotto shuddered. He didn't like this place, it was wrong. He felt nothing, as though he was in a void of some sort. And where was the ground? He ought to be walking on it, but it wasn't there. It was almost as if he was floating but the collar wouldn't have allowed that.  
  
As if summoned, his hand flew to his neck. There was no collar. The Saiya-Jin blinked and looked about. There was no light, and somehow he knew there was nothing to see anyway. Experimentally, he tried to move, with full success. The next thing on his mind was if he could walk or fly. His eyes closed in concentration. There was a sudden blast of air. His eyes snapped open. He was high above the planet Vegita-sei. His home. Kakarotto blinked and turned to look behind him, to see the sky. He gasped.  
  
Stretching from his back were two large black wings, made of feathers of the darkest midnight with an iridescent hue. He looked almost like what the earthlings called angels, but they had white wings. Not black. Still, it felt good to fly and better to be home. The landscape was as he remember, mostly desert with the sky spanning overhead in it's normal blue black color. It felt so right to fly like that, wings pumping to keep him aloft.  
  
Images flashed before him, a petite black haired woman, inky black eyes shining with happiness. "That's so sweet, Goku!" She exclaimed, but the sound was from far off, as though she was far away or he was dreaming. She held her hands out. "Take me, please?"  
  
He reached out to her and tried to take her hands, but the woman fell back with a cry, plummeting towards the planet's surface. Kakarotto cried out and went after her, trying to catch her. Unbidden, a cry ripped itself from his throat and he reached for her hands-only to have her disappear. "CHICHI!"  
  
A little boy appeared now, giggling happily and running towards Kakarotto. "Papa!" He laughed, then looked up at Kakarotto with tear-filled black eyes. "Don't leave me, Papa! Onegai!"  
  
Kakarotto reached out to catch the child and comfort him. "Gohan?" He cried as the little boy fell towards the earth. "GOHAN!" He dove after his son, reaching for him, trying to get to him. The air screamed around him and his power skyrocketed, but no matter how fast he went, he could never quite get to his son.  
  
He needed to end the dive before he hit the ground. But his son! The child was just out of his reach...a little farther...a little closer...and it was too late. A large dust cloud flew into the air as his body hit the blood colored sand of Vegita-sei.  
~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~  
  
"Kakarotto!" Chichi screamed, her heart pounding. The woman sprang from the couch, breath coming in small gasps. "Kakarotto! Don't die on me! Kakarotto!"  
  
Bulma, Shannon, and Mrs. Williams raced into the room. Chichi had gone in to lay down when she wasn't feeling good, sometime during early after noon.  
  
"Chichi?" Bulma put a hand on the other woman's shoulder. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Kakarotto! There's something wrong with Kakarotto! He's put up the barrier so I can't feel him. He only does that when he's sparing or in danger and he doesn't want me hurt! Kakarotto..." Chichi sniffed. "He's DYING, Bulma, I just know it. Oh Kakarotto, come home to me."  
~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~  
  
Gohan moaned and sat up, rubbing his blurry eyes. His middle was on fire from the lashing he'd gotten earlier that day. "Mirai? Are you okay?" He turned toward his friend.  
  
"I hurt. All over." Mirai complained, trying not to rub the gash left by the whip.  
  
"How do you two feel?" Piccolo asked, sitting down next to them.  
  
"I dreamt my papa was dying, Piccolo-San. He fell into a planet with blood colored sand." Gohan sniffed. "Something bad's happening to Papa."  
  
"It's going to be all right, you know?" Piccolo ruffled the child's hair.  
  
"Yeah." Mirai agreed, hugging Gohan around the shoulders and being careful not to touch his wound. The boy ignored his own pain to comfort his best friend.  
  
"I'm scared." Gohan admitted. "What if it's not just a dream?"  
  
"Then we'll find a way to get him back. It's all going to be okay." Jeisu smiled.  
  
"How are the kids?" Linar asked in concern. "Should they be up and about?"  
  
"They'll be fine." Piccolo smiled. "They are half-breeds."  
  
"Half breeds? Of what?" Taka asked, looking confused.  
  
"Saiya-Jin half-breed. Saiya-Jin father, Human mother." Piccolo shrugged.  
  
"Really? Wow! I've never seen that before! Are there any others?" Taka asked, studying the two children.  
  
"Not to our knowledge." Jeisu admitted. "But that's not saying much."  
  
"Are their fathers slaves? Where are they?"  
  
"No, they're free. But these two were born before they were twenty one so they are slaves. That's why their here." Piccolo explained. "They 'own' us, since I'm not old enough by human standards to be free and the paperwork hasn't gone through for Jeisu yet."  
  
"I see. I'm guessing he was beginning to get it written up when all this happened?" Taka nodded. "That makes sense. Now, back to the children. How are they?"  
  
"I hurt." Gohan made a face. "But most of the ouch is gone now."  
  
"That's good." Linar sat down on Mirai's other side. "I'm glad you feel better."  
  
"Papa says Saiya-Jins heal fast." Mirai told the alien with a grin. "Just after Mama knocks him with her frying pan. What do we call it again, Gohan?"  
  
"You mama's is the frying pan of doom, and my mama's is the frying pan of death." Gohan reminded him. "And Auntie Shannon's is Terror."  
  
"What happened to despair?" Taka wondered.  
  
"Mama says that title is for my mate." Gohan shrugged.  
  
"Ah."  
~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~  
  
Bardock looked at his son and sighed. Kakarotto was pale and his eyes were shut tightly but the guard thought they had made it on time. If only just. His son was twitching sporadically and his features were covered with sweat. Kakarotto moaned tossed for a moment, forcing Bardock to restrain him, trying to keep him from ripping his back open.  
  
"How is your son doing?" The guard that had come to the cell walked quietly up behind Bardock.  
  
"He's surviving. That's all I know." Bardock bit his lip and took Kakarotto's hand, squeezing it gently. "But he'll make it. He's a tough one."  
  
"All you Saiya-Jins are." The guard offered a sad smile. "I'm Yamcha."  
  
"Bardock. If you want my number, go look it up."  
  
"I don't. How did you get into this mess, anyway?"  
  
"I'm Saiya-Jin. We seem to attract them." Bardock answered dryly.  
  
Yamcha laughed and nodded. "I'm sorry about him though. He seems like a decent fellow...or would if he was awake. Considering I've yet to actually meet him, I can't say much."  
  
"You two would probably get along well. Why do you work here anyway?" Bardock was trying to get his mind of his son.  
  
"No one seemed to care about the slaves, or the freed slaves, and so many died after a beating like this that I decided to work here. Then at least some would get help and attention. I've helped but a few, but it makes a difference."  
  
"It did to us." Bardock sighed and looked sadly at his son.  
  
"There are so few that would have taken the time to do that. You Saiya-Jins are something else." Yamcha grinned. "We humans could take a few pointers, I think. We don't stick by each other often enough."  
  
"Yeah, well..." Bardock was cut off as Kakarotto gave screamed out the name of his mate. "What is going on?"  
  
Moments passed as Kakarotto gave pain filled moans and cried out again. After a few minutes, he cried out again, only this time it was the name of his son that crossed his lips.  
  
"Kakarotto? Oh my son..." Bardock squeezed his hand, knowing he could feel it, didn't know that Bardock was there, but all the same, he seemed to relax. Then the Saiya-Jin began to power up. A blood red aura flashed around his weakened body. Bardock's eyes widened.  
  
"I know it's against protocol, but could you get his twin up here?" The older Saiya-Jin asked, eyes widening. "I think he's going into the final stage of Lunar Dormis."  
  
"Moon sleep?" Yamcha blinked, but nodded all the same. "If you think it will help, then I will."  
  
"I thank you. If this works, I will owe you the life of my son."  
  
Yamcha raced off. He was back moments later with Turlis on his heels. "Otousan, he's fallen into Lunar Dormis!" Turlis cried. "He's still holding on, but I don't know how much more his body can take!"  
  
The crimson slowly began to gather god streaks and the was a sudden blast of power. The room filled with an intense gold light, the color of the rising sun. Bardock cried out as Kakarotto's body levitated off the bed.  
  
::Brother!:: Turlis cried out, reaching towards him.  
  
::Cannot leave Gohan! A little farther...:: Kakarotto was drifting from his on soul.  
  
::Your son is safe!:: Turlis cried, knowing it was futile to call him back. ::Kakarotto!:: His aura flared from his control and mingled with his twin's.  
  
The light filled the room.  
  
"KAKAROTTO!"  
  
And everything went dark.  
~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~  
  
"PAPA!" Gohan screamed, falling forward. "Piccolo, something's wrong with Papa! PAPA! PAPA! Don't die, papa! I need you, papa! PAPA!"  
~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~  
  
"Kakarotto! Don't you die on me!" Chichi shouted. "Kakarotto! Come back!" The woman cried out and fell back in a dead faint.  
~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~  
  
"I think this will do it. I'm glad I looked up that legend." Bulma admitted to Mrs. Williams. "These things...did you call them Dragonballs?" At Mrs. Williams nod, Bulma continued, "I think they'll come in handy."  
  
"I know. I thought they were a myth, a legend. But it seems not so." The old woman sighed.  
  
"Well, I can't say I'm upset about it." Bulma looked at the fist sized ball in her hands and smiled. Then Chichi's scream echoed through the house.  
  
The two woman looked at each other and raced towards her. "Chichi!"  
~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~  
  
"OTOUSAMA!" Gohan cried, throwing his head back, crystalline tears streaming from his eyes. "I'll kill them for this!"  
  
"OJISAN!" Trunks howled, his tears falling to the floor. "NO!" Light burst from their small bodies, a beautiful golden color...the same color as the rising sun. The legend reborn. Two children, tears visible only for an instant before they disappeared with a sizzle of fire, were now golden haired and possessing cold, stone like eyes. Their aura's were golden and crackling, forcing the adults back. Their power had sky rocketed, and then it ended, the children falling unconscience to the floor.  
~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~  
  
Vegita cried out as he felt Kakarotto's energy sky rocket and then disappear all together. "He can't be dead." Vegita whispered. "He just can't." The Saiya-Jin prince closed his eyes. "My best friend, he cannot be dead."  
  
"I WILL NOT BELIEVE IT!" He shouted. His collar burst under the strain as his aura crackled to life. Pure power radiated from him and the prince of the Saiya-Jins, for the first time, reached his birthright.  
~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~  
  
Kakarotto, the mighty Saiya-Jin warrior, the Legendary, was dead.  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
(A/N) I'm sooo evil. Mwahahaha. So, find out what happens next. At least they have the dragonballs! Oh, a hint! How what will happen? You know I don't give too many of these out! ^__^ Hope y'all liked!  
Review please! Flames are for s'mores!  
Later  
~*~ Lady Foeseeker ~*~ 


	6. As Time Slips Slowly By

Shades of Darkness  
Part 6  
As Time Slips Slowly By  
  
Disclaimer: Um...no comment...  
Ah, so many nice reviews! I feel so loved! Thank you all!  
ENJOY!  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"GOHAN!" Kakarotto gasped and his eyes snapped open. Confused, the Saiya-Jin looked around. He wasn't on Earth anymore and he wasn't on Vegita-sei either. Kakarotto frowned. He was standing on a wide road and was surrounded by tiny cloud-like creatures that spoke only in squeaks. In the distance was a large Japanese style house looming above the rest of whatever world he was in. To either side, Kakarotto could see only clouds.  
  
"Hello? Where am I?" Kakarotto asked the first being that walked by. The man, pale blue in color with dark hair and squinted eyes, blinked.  
  
"You still have your body? How do you still have your body?" The being asked him, confused. "You are dead, you have a halo, but why do you have your body?"  
  
"I wanted him to keep it." A voice rang out. "Welcome to the Soul Judging, Kakarotto." The speaker was tall, Piccolo's height as far as Kakarotto could tell, and wizened, bent and old.  
  
"Who are you?" Kakarotto asked, surprise evident. "I know you are of Namek-sei, but what are doing here?"  
  
"I am the Kami of the Earth, young Saiya-Jin. You probably know Piccolo?" The ancient Namek-Jin asked with a nod.  
  
"Hai, but what has that to do with anything?" Kakarotto sighed. This was a lot of information all at once. "And what am I here for?"  
  
"You are dead, young Saiya-Jin." Kami replied.  
  
"I'm WHAT? Oh gods, no! Chichi! She's going to die!" Kakarotto gasped, tears falling down his face. "I've lead her to her death!"  
  
"No! No! She will be spared!" Kami waved his hands in a pacifying gesture. "The bond was blocked so she would live to wish you back. It will be reactivated so you will be able to speak to her in about twenty four hours."  
  
"Really? All right! Wait...what do you mean wish me back...?" Kakarotto trailed off, confused. "What do you mean?"  
  
"You friend, Bulma, has found the Dragonballs. These balls can grant any wish within the Dragon's power. Such as Resurrection." Kami explained. "You have been brought here with your body to train under King Kai, learning useful methods to defeat what is coming. It is very important. They will wish you back in just a year, so you had best travel snake way quickly."  
  
"I don't understand." Kakarotto admitted. "What threat? Who is this King Kai? Why am I even dead?"  
  
"This could take a little explaining." Kami mused, then said, "King Kai is the northern Kai. He watches over this section of the universe and it's peoples, but he is also a martial arts master. This threat will bring on a revolution of how slaves are thought of. It will take time, but that is no matter. This threat will not happen for about...two years. You have one year or so to train with King Kai and then you must teach the warriors you fight with these methods."  
  
"So, this threat...will it be powerful?" Kakarotto plopped down. Being dead was tiring!  
  
"Yes, which is why this is so important. But you must also train Mirai and Gohan. They will be needed." Kami shot the warrior a calculating gaze. "If you fail, all those you love are doomed to die. You must gain more power than you have ever imagined."  
  
"I'll do my best. Can you tell me who I will be fighting in two years?"  
  
"Yes. His name is Freeza. He is leading the slave rebellion and is very powerful. More than you. And his followers will be just as powerful. But I cannot give any more details than this."  
  
"I take this responsibility as my own." Kakarotto agreed. "Show me this Snake Way."  
  
"Follow me."  
~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~  
  
"He's dead." Chichi sobbed, hiding her face in her hands. "But I didn't follow him. I just don't understand. Without him, what is the reason to live?"  
  
"Gohan is the reason. I'm sure there's a reason for this, Chichi. Just calm down. Let me talk to Vegita and see what's going on. We'll get all this sorted out." Bulma put a comforting hand on Chichi's shoulder. "It's all going to be okay."  
  
"You're sure?" Chicih sniffed.  
  
"No, but we'll get through it any way." Bulma grinned.  
  
Chichi gave a watery smile. "Always the optimist."  
  
Bulma nodded in agreement and then told Chichi why she was such an optimist right then. They had the dragonballs.  
~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~  
  
Piccolo hadn't left either boy's bedsides since they'd collapsed two days ago. They weren't allowed to leave yet, and would be held there all the longer due to Kakarotto's death. Gohan cried out in his sleep and Piccolo took his hand whispering soothing words to him, trying to calm him.  
  
Mirai sighed rolled over. The two children were still sleeping, but should wake up soon. It had been an energy overload and there was no real harm done to either of them.  
  
Moments later, Piccolo's point was proven as Gohan's eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Piccolo-san?" The child yawned. "What happened?"  
  
"You turned into the Legendary of your people." Piccolo hoped he'd gotten it right. Kakarotto had showed him the transformation a few times. "I think you overloaded your bodies. There were still weak from the whip you took."  
  
"Oops. I didn't mean to." Gohan tried to sit up. Piccolo lifted the boy onto his lap and cradled him.  
  
"It's okay, but do you remember WHY you went Legendary?"  
  
"My-my Otousama." Gohan sniffed. "Why did he leave? Is he coming back?"  
  
"I don't know, Gohan." Piccolo looked at the child sadly.  
  
"He's not going to abandon me, right?" Gohan gave another sniff.  
  
"He's not abandoning you, little one." Piccolo sighed as he realized that Gohan never really dealt with death before.  
  
"I believe you, Piccolo-san." Gohan sighed, curling up in his arms and falling back asleep. Piccolo smiled gently and brushed the child's hair back from his face.  
  
"I'm glad, kid."  
~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~  
  
Bardock and Yamcha were the first to wake after the ki explosion that Kakarotto's death had caused. Turlis, while still alive, was pale and shaking while collapsed on the floor unconscience. Bardock groaned and sat up rubbing his head.  
  
"What happened?" Yamcha finally asked with a groan of pain.  
  
"There has been more than one transformation from this." Bardock frowned as Yamcha stared at him blankly.  
"What?"  
  
"Turlis, Vegita, and the two children all turned into the legendary from my youngest son's death." Bardock explained. At the still blank look on Yamcha's face, he added, "The legendary is a transformed Saiya-Jin, but not in Oozaru state. Their hair turns gold in color and their eyes become turquoise. They appear to be soulless, rage-filled beings knowing little but hatred. It happens when we are put under so much stress that our bodies react in kind with a surge of power. Usually from some form of stress, like a twin, best friend, or father dying a particularly violent death that need not have happened. Vegita's brat probably transformed because of Gohan's pain at his father's death. This could bring about unknown consequences." Bardock sighed and leaned against the wall.  
  
"What about your other son?" Yamcha tipped his head in confusion.  
  
"Radditz doesn't hold the Gene to transform. No one is positive what gives any Saiya-Jin this trait, but this is the first time it's actually been reached by more than one person in several centuries, nearly a millennia."  
  
"Woah." Yamcha breathed in awe. "That's on heck of a story."  
  
"I know. And it keeps growing." Bardock stood. "We'll go back to our cell now, I suppose." He hefted Turlis over his shoulder and walked toward the door.  
  
Yamcha stared at them in awe for a moment then rushed after them. Some one had to let them back into their cell.  
~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~  
  
Vegita had also collapsed from energy overload, but he was already up and about...mostly. He had a tendency to hobble around as he was still very sore and his muscles were tense. His face carried an almost soulless look, eyes blank and mouth slack. Kakarotto's death had hit him very hard, especially since he had known him for a very long time and his family was almost his own, especially since his father had died and he'd found himself stuck with Radditz and even more so now than before since his mate was good friends with Kakarotto's harpy.  
  
Radditz took one look at the king of the Saiya-Jins and nearly knocked him out to relieve him of the pain. He looked so blank so lost that pity welled within his heart.  
  
"Are you okay, Vegita?" Radditz put a hand on the king's shoulder.  
  
"I suppose." Vegita shrugged off the hand and flopped down on the pallet in the corner. "As okay as I can be since one of my best friends just died. What do you think, idiot?"  
  
"We'll get through this, you know?" Radditz told him, sitting down.  
  
"That fool that killed him best not show his face around me anymore." Vegita growled. "Lest I lose control and kill him."  
  
"And then what will we do? Did you think to what would happen to you or your mate? You'll both die. Get control of yourself, Vegita." Radditz reprimanded. "There's nothing you can do right now but wait."  
  
"This is quite true." Bardock agreed. Everyone whirled and gasped.  
  
"Tousan? What happened?" Radditz asked quietly, afraid of the answer.  
  
"He fell into Lunar Dormis and we couldn't bring him back. Turlis, while alive, is very weak right now. Vegita wasn't the only one to transform." Bardock set Turlis down gently and sat so Turlis's head was cushioned by in his lap. "Turlis and the two children also achieved it."  
  
"I made it before." Vegita whispered, closing his eyes. "Back at that woman's house. I changed. Only for a moment, but I remember the rage and hatred...and cold...that came with it."  
  
"These are sad times." Riul said mournfully. "And we cannot change them."  
  
"No." Vegita agreed, "But we could wish that wasn't so."  
  
No one had anything to say to that.  
~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~  
  
It was almost a week later when they were allowed to go free. When the woman got them home, the first thing they had to do was tell Gohan about his father, what really happened.  
  
It was decided that Bardock would do it. Turlis was unable mentally, since he relived Kakarotto's death in his nightmare's every night and Chichi was in a stupor, wandering about like she was in a dream. Piccolo did really know what had happened and Radditz had left the room when the subject was even mentioned.  
  
"Gohan?" Bardock lifted the child in his lap. "I need talk to you."  
  
"It's about Tousan, isn't it." Gohan looked up at his grandfather with his large, black eyes. It hadn't been a question, the child already knew the answer.  
  
"Hai, Chibi Hakari. It is. He's dead, Chibi Hakari."  
  
"I know, Ojiisan. I've known since he died. But...is he gone forever?"  
  
"Yes, Gohan. You can't come back from death." Bardock whispered. "But he didn't want to die. He wanted you to live, and so he had to."  
  
Gohan sniffed and buried his face in Bardock's chest. "He can't be dead, Ojiisan! He just can't! I don't want him to be!"  
  
"I don't either. But I didn't have any say in the matter." Bardock hugged the child tightly and forced himself not to cry. Gohan needed him to be strong.  
~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~  
  
Kakarotto raced towards the end of snake way, he was a blur as he flew over the clouds, occasionally stopping to rest. There was no one to talk to and so there was no other reason to stop. The Saiya-Jin frowned, wondering if the bond was working yet.  
  
::Chichi?:: He called gently, ::It's Kakakrotto.::  
  
::No, no, you're dead. You can't be Kakarotto. You just can't.:: Chichi sniffed back. ::My Kakarotto would never had died like that. You can't be him, you just can't.::  
  
::Chichi, that's enough!:: He ordered. ::It's me, I tell no lie. And I have many important things I've got to tell you. Now, just listen for a little while.::  
  
The Saiya-Jin quickly related to his mate what the Namek-Jin had told him and what he had to do. Chichi grew quite and nodded. ::I'll tell them. You just hurry back to me, okay?:: She whispered.  
  
::Hai, Kamesta. I will hurry. Ai shiteru.::  
  
::Ai Shiteru.:: Chichi whispered, cutting him off.  
~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~  
  
At first, Chichi thought she must have gone completely mad to think of these things, he dead mate talking to her and telling her that there was a slave uprising that had to be stopped lest they destroy the planet, but after she thought of it, she believed it completely. Kakarotto would never lie to her and not even she had that great of an imagination.  
  
The woman ran from the room and began to tell the others. Bulma gaped at the news and nodded. "I've got a way to track these things. Let's do it."  
  
"I will train the children." Piccolo offered. "At first while the men begin to train. Jeisu should go with you to protect you."  
  
"I agree fully." Bardock nodded.  
  
"I will go rather than Jeisu." Aria spoke up.  
  
"Are you sure-?" Bardock whispered.  
  
"Yes. I am the best person. Now, we will leave tomorrow. I have no idea how long it will take to find these things." Aria pointed out.  
  
"Right." They nodded and split up, the men stopping only long enough to get their collars removed. The law would have to be bent a little if they were to be ready.  
  
"I'll stay here and watch them." Mrs. Williams spoke up. "I will be able to watch out for them should they get into trouble.  
  
"What about me?" Zarbon glanced around the group.  
  
"Hm...I think we'll need your help as well. You're mother is staying here should she be needed so you can help us. Another person that can fly never hurt." Aria decided. "Every one be ready to go by tomorrow morning."  
~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~  
  
The group set out with full vigor, splitting into two groups, each taking a dragon radar. They would have to find three of the balls a piece and each group would report in with the other once a day so they knew that there were no problems.  
  
The men and Mrs. Williams stayed behind, training and trying to learn control over their new transformations. They worked vigorously without breaks and without stopping. Piccolo was merciless with the children, forcing them to learn as much as they could in a short amount of time. Krillian also decided to help, he had become much closer to the group over time and was not going to sit and watch them die. He was the strongest human they'd ever met and had enough experience to teach them all a thing or two. It didn't take long for Gohan to master the Kamehameha attack and they all learned Krillian's special attack, the destructo disk.  
~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~  
  
The women were having good fortune as well, and had collected three of the dragonballs in six months. They had three to go and were headed towards the fourth. This had been the hardest to find for Chichi's group and Bulma had screamed in frustration several times. They had equipment problems and then it was moving at one point and it disappeared entirely for several days (Something which always mystified the group to no end) and they had finally found it.  
  
Stuck right in the jaws of a T-rex.  
  
Bulma cursed, and Chichi groaned. Zarbon stared open-mouthed at the dinosaur. This was not good. Why couldn't it have been anywhere else but here? How on earth were they going to get it out of there? And, weren't T-Rexes carnivores? Why did it eat it in the first place?  
  
Screaming in rage, Bulma gave the dino a sharp kick for her troubles. "Die you bastard!" She yelled. The rex growled questioningly and looked down at her, as if to ask what she was doing. That's when he figured it was snack-time and human sounded great.  
  
The rex roared and took off after the now hastily retreating figures. It was hungry.  
~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~  
  
Kakarotto could swear he'd been running for months. He wasn't positive, time passed oddly here, but when he'd last talked to Chichi some time ago, nearly two weeks had passed and it had felt like mere days to him. Not that the scenery told him anything. It was simply a long pale blue road in the shape of a twisting serpent.  
  
But as last, he thought he'd seen the end. The road didn't continue, at the very least, and it excited him. But, and here he paused, there was nothing at the end of the road. Kakarotto looked up, confused, and saw a small planet floating above his head.  
  
"Perhaps," he mused, "that's the place?" There was nothing but to try, unless he wanted to go all the way back. But he needed to training to defeat the force that was rising and he needed to train his friends in the methods this King Kai would use.  
  
He flew upwards and found himself falling quickly towards the planet. He barely had time to right himself in shock before he hit the dirt. The gravity was higher than expected.  
  
A small monkey came towards him, squeaking and making other noises to show confusion at the visitor's arrival and joy that someone had come to play with him, for the first time in nearly a millennia.  
  
"Bubbles?" A short, squat being came into view. "Who's here?"  
  
"Um...excuse me, milord, but do you know where I can find King Kai, Kai of the north?" Kakarotto broke in softly, bowing low. He was unsure of the people here and wasn't risking a beating. "I am Kakarotto, the Saiya-Jin. I was sent here by King Yemma and Kami to receive his training."  
  
"I am the King Kai you seek." The blue man replied. He reminded Kakarotto a bit of a cat-fish, with blue feelers coming off his cheeks. He was round in build and had two long antenna on his head. The short Kai also wore sunglasses. His clothing consisted of a floor-length robe in black with a white field on it. Within the field was the symbol of a martial arts master. A red undershirt completed the outfit.  
  
"You're King Kai?" Kakarotto asked, incredulous. He wasn't too sure what he'd expected, but this wasn't quite it.  
  
"Yes." The cat-fish man snapped, offended.  
  
"M-my apologies, milord." Kakarotto bowed. "I did not know what you looked like and did not recognize you."  
  
"Quite alright." The being waved a hand in a dismissing gesture, then continued, "You say you came to train under me?"  
  
"Hai, I must protect my planet from a growing threat."  
  
"I will train you on one condition. You must make me laugh." The Kai replied, watching the Saiya-Jin with interest.  
  
"Make you laugh? I ought to tell you about my life. It's been one big joke." Kakarotto told him bitterly. "I'm afraid I haven't any way to make you laugh. Saiya-Jins aren't known for jokes."  
  
"I have to concede to that point," the Kai agreed, "but you must still make me laugh."  
  
"Um...What goes ninety-nine...clunk, ninety-nine...clunk?" Kakarotto smiled. This was the only joke he could think of, and it wasn't that funny.  
  
"What?" The kai said.  
  
"A centipede with a wooden leg!" Kakarotto snickered.  
  
"A...Centipiede...?" King Kai burst into giggles. "That's stupid enough to be funny!"  
  
"My son eats a lot of popsicles." Kakarotto shrugged.  
  
King Kai raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You don't want to know." Kakarotot assured him quickly. "Trust me. So, will you train me?"  
  
"Only when you're used to this gravity." King Kai replied.  
  
"What gravity? It's only like Earth's...I think." Kakarotto shrugged.  
  
"No, this is ten times earth's." King Kai rolled his eyes. Don't tell me you can't feel it."  
  
"Actually, I can't. It's no more than Vegita-Sei's and Bulma made a gravity chamber awhile ago that could go up to thirty times Earth's gravity." Kakarotto explained. "I can't feel it anymore."  
  
"I see. Well, in that case, we'll begin right away. How fast are you?"  
  
"Pretty fast..."  
  
The rest of the day was spent determining Kakarotto's abilities and how well he used him. King Kai had never seen anyone so fast or powerful. Kakarotto shrugged. When the Kai finally questioned him a bit more about earth, and learned what exactly was going on, he grew grim.  
  
"That cannot continue." He told Kakarotto gravely. "It is not right."  
~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~  
  
Bulma gave a scream of fear and raced for shelter, the rex hot on her heels. Chichi yelled in rage and fired a shot of ki at the beast, effectively killing when the blast went through it's heart. The woman panted and sighed. "Thank Kami for Kakarotto's training!" She whispered, collapsing to the ground. "To bad it takes so much energy...I'll be okay in a couple days..." With that, the raven haired woman passed out, body falling limply to the ground.  
~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~  
  
It was finally time to wish Kakarotto back. A year had passed, slowly to the woman but far to quickly for the men. With the threat looming ever closer, they couldn't afford to waste time. None of them would be present for Kakarotto's revival because the time it took may be needed, especially for the boys.  
  
Gohan and Mirai had worked harder than anyone else, practicing new moves and old ones daily, trying to become stronger, faster, better in less time than the older men. They couldn't hold the men back and the children, unable to reach the super Saiya-Jin transformation a second time since the incident where Kakarotto died had been forced to move even faster.  
  
"Eternal Dragon hear my call!" Chichi cried, lifting her hands over he r head. "Come forth!"  
  
The sky grew dark and lightning lit up the clouds. The dragon burst from the balls in a blaze of golden light twisting into the sky. It was enormous. Bulma tilted her head back to get a better look as the dragon solidified.  
  
"I AM SHENLONG." The dragon boomed, voice shaking the ground. "I WILL GRANT YOU ONE WISH AND ONE WISH ALONE AS LONG AS IT IS WITH IN MY POWER. WHAT IS YOUR WISH?"  
  
"I-I wish for my soul-bound mate, Kakarotto, be brought back to life!" Chichi cried, nervously.  
  
The dragon's large red eyes glowed briefly, then the dragon addressed the group. "IT HAS BEEN DONE. I BID YOU FARWELL."  
  
In a flash of light, it disappeared, the dragonballs shooting towards the four corners of the earth once more.  
~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~  
  
"Kakarotto, you've been wished back." King Kai told him, watching as the gold halo faded away.  
  
"I-I have?" Kakarotto put his hands up to see if the kai was lying. "That's great!" He exclaimed. "Now I can go teach the others!"  
  
"Remember what I told you, Kakarotto." King Kai reminded him softly. "The Kaio Ken technique should not be used above a triple, and do not use the triple strike unless you must, and DO NOT use the Spirit bomb unless all else fails!"  
  
"I think you misunderstand my power, King Kai." Kakarotto touched his shoulder. "I have not been at full strength to learn these techniques. You have yet to see what I can do."  
  
King Kai paled. The warrior standing before him was more powerful that almost anyone he knew, and he had yet to see his full power? It was unimaginable.  
  
Kakarotto, sensing his disbelief, smirked. "You don't believe me." He stated. King Kai mutely shook his head.  
  
"Then I will prove to you I am stronger than you imagined. And, from what my mate told me, so are my friends. They grow closer to my power daily. Even my children are stronger than you would believe. But am strongest of them all. Because my transformation was first." Kakarotto laughed and threw back his head.  
  
He let out an animalistic scream, transforming to Super Saiya-Jin, hair becoming gold, eyes changing into the cold turquoise. He looked over to King Kai, who shuddered.  
  
"I don't believe it..." He murmured, drawing in a shaky breath. "So much power..."  
  
Kakarotto laughed. "Now I must go. My duty lies with my family and friends. I owe no one but them protection from this threat, and here I am, defending the planet that brought me as a slave. Ironic, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes. I wish you luck, Kakarotto. And use your powers for good." King Kai reminded him.  
  
Kakarotto fixed his soulless eyes on the man. "I am also called Goku." He replied, and took off towards home. King Kai caught his breath. There was no Saiya-Jin, ever before this, known as Goku. Surely the prophecies weren't to come to pass? His only reply was the dust swirling from Kakarotto's passage.  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
(A/N) Y'all had better thank me for such along chapter. Took forever. I wanted to get the whole year in tho, and then the next year of training and the fight. So, REVIEW, onegai!  
Later!  
~*~ Lady Foeseeker ~*~ 


	7. Until the Last Moment

Shades of Darkness  
Part 7  
Until the Last Moment  
  
Disclaimer: *crosses arms and sighs* We've been through this a billion times. Must I repeat it again? I don't own DBZ.  
  
Firegirl: Goku is sticking with his Siaya-Jin name, that was just a typo. I'll fix it eventually.  
Tabi Chan: *gives evil smirk* It's just so fun to torture all my loyal fans by writing cliffies tho! Mwahahaha! lol  
Chocolate-watermelon: Not a bit! I hope it works out! Just make sure to give me credit! (Advertising gets me reviews. ^_^) Good Luck!  
  
ENJOY!  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
  
He gasped as Earth's air began to tease his lungs and chirping bird invaded his senses. One particular scent made his nose twitch. Groggily his eyes fluttered open and he stared up into his mate's worried face. Her eyes filled with tears. "Kakarotto!" She cried, and flung herself bodily at him. He caught her in a gentle, warm hug and held her close, then pulled away to an arm's length. Their eyes met and he caught her lips in a passionate kiss.  
  
A sudden cough grabbed the pair's attention and the two began to blush. "Gomen, Bulma, Zarbon, everyone..." Chichi trailed off.  
  
"And not a single greeting for me? What kind of son did I raise?" Aria threw her hands into the air.  
  
"Oops...sorry Okassama." Kakarotto blushed and hugged her, giving her a respectful peck in the cheek. "I...lost track of things..."  
  
She raised an eyebrow and looked knowingly at Chichi. "So I saw."  
  
Kakarotto went bright red.  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Kakarotto stared out the window of the air car with a look of longing crossing his features. He wanted to see his son, and everyone else. Chichi was curled contentedly by his side, half asleep. She smiled up at him and sighed. Kakarotto gave his mate a soft smile and put his arm around her to nuzzle her hair gently. It was good to be home.  
  
"We're here." The call seemed to be an eternity later, though in reality it had only been about ten minutes.  
  
Kakarotto lifted Chichi into his arms and ran off the plane. "You guys! You guys, I'm back!" He yelled, setting Chichi down quickly. "Gohan! Where are you? Gohan!"  
  
"Papa!" The boy squealed. "Papa! You came back! Papa's back!" Gohan leapt into his father's arms, and wrapped both arms around the Saiya-Jin warrior's neck in a hug.  
  
"Have you been training, Chibi Hakari?" He asked, noting his son's grip.  
  
"Yup! Ojiisan, Ojisan Radditz, Ojisan Vegita, and Piccolo trained me." He explained. "So I would be ready when you came home! They said you'd be proud of me!"  
  
"I am, I am!" Kakarotto laughed. "I'll always be proud of you, my son."  
  
"Now, papa, we have to get ready for the bad men." Gohan nodded solemnly.  
  
"I need to rest, Gohan. Being resurrected is hard work. I haven't actually slept in nearly...six months. I didn't get tired there, but I feel it now." Kakarotto yawned. "We'll have to start in the morning. I'm so tired that I'm fatally distracted. Finish today with the others and we'll start tomorrow. How's that?"  
  
"Okay, Papa. If you say so. You going to bed?"  
  
"After he gets a shower." Chichi broke in.  
  
"I don't stink!" Kakarotto protested, crossing his arms.  
  
"You've just come back from the dead, Son Kakarotto. You haven't bathed in nearly a year, and, let me assure you, we can all smell it." She barked.  
  
"Fine, fine. But you'll have to come with me to keep me from drowning." There was nothing insinuated. He was serious.  
  
"Go. I'll be right in." She shooed him away and turned to Bulma, rolling her eyes. "He's such a baby. If he didn't look ready to drop, in all truth, I would have kicked his ass."  
  
"Don't we all know it? Where did the kids go? They better have their lessons done!" Bulma put her hands on her hips. "One hour, that's all we ask. Is that too much?"  
  
Chichi laughed. "I'll leave you to deal with it today. I want to get reacquainted with my mate."  
  
"Fine. But ONLY today." She scowled.  
  
"Okay, okay. Just Today. Promise." Chichi raised a hand and Bulma nodded.  
  
"Deal."  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"You've gotten a lot better, Gohan!" Kakarotto applauded while sparring with his son. "I'm very impressed!"  
  
"Papa? Would you tell me something?" Gohan looked down, pausing for a moment at his father's nod.  
  
"I want to know why we got to be slaves." The boy admitted, hanging his head. "Mama said to ask you and no one else will tell me."  
  
"All right, I'll tell you about it later, after supper tonight. How's that?" Kakarotto asked, glancing in Vegita's direction.  
  
"Okay, Papa." The child agreed as the two went back to their sparring match.  
~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~  
  
Mirai was asking his father the same thing, though neither oft he two knew it. The two had been conspiring this for a long time. Gohan would ask his father, and Mirai would ask Vegita and they'd get some kind of historic account.  
  
The two had different reasons, of course. Gohan wanted to know what made his Papa so different from the humans, why the humans could kill his father and not have anything bad happen when he couldn't kill them and have the same results. Mirai, on the other hand, wanted to know how his father was brought here against his will and kept. It sounded a lot like kidnapping but wasn't that not right? Against the law? Neither expected the answer they got.  
~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~  
  
Gohan and Mirai nodded to each other and went quitly into the living room to wait for their fathers' arrival. "I hope they tell us more about his. Kassan wouldn't tell me anything when I asked." Gohan complained.  
  
"I know. It doesn't make any sense to me either." Mirai admitted. "Or why they want us to study so much."  
  
The two were smart. Gohan had gotten Bardock's genius (Kakarotto had ended up with his mother's, so they thought) and Mirai had his mother's genius. They were probably the smartest children in the world. Bulma had checked their IQ's and found them well above average.  
  
"I can handle it. Mama said there would be too much gore." Mirai rolled his eyes. "I don't even know how old papa was when he was first brought here."  
  
"Me neither." Gohan pouted.  
  
"So that what this is all about." Vegita said. He and Kakarotto had both heard the last part of the conversation. "I can't say I blame you, I would be curious too, but that's no excuse to drill us about it."  
  
"You always tell me to ask lots of questions." Mirai crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"I'm sorry, brat. But you know I don't like to talk about this." Vegita shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"Well, mama won't tell us either." Gohan pointed out. "They both say to ask you and Papa."  
  
Vegita rolled his eyes and sat down heavily. "Fine. We'll tell you a little. What do you want to know?"  
  
"How did we get captured first, papa? Aren't Saiya-Jins the strongest race in the universe?"  
  
"Hai. But there was a traitor alien that we took in who betrayed us. Freeza. He taught us universal, helped us with our ships, then sold us out to the slave traders." Vegita was bitter. "I was...eleven?"  
  
"Hai. Because I was ten and you're a year my senior." Kakarotto nodded.  
  
"Right. They killed my mother...and my father..." Vegita trailed off, his eyes taking on a far away look as he absently grasped the medallion hanging about his neck. "He died with honor, pride. A warrior's death. And Radditz saved me."  
  
"You and papa and Ojisan Radditz are like brothers, right, Ojisan Vegita?" Gohan asked without blinking.  
  
"Hai. That's why. We went through so much together and we understand each other. It was just...chance we met each other again. I'm glad too."  
  
Kakarotto nodded. "I am as well."  
  
"But how did they capture the Saiya-Jins? Why didn't you all just go Oozaru?"  
  
"The collars." Kakarotto spat bitterly. "We couldn't. The collars control our power and our transformations."  
  
"I have to get mine tomorrow." Gohan looked to the ground. "Will it hurt?"  
  
"Tomorrow?" Kakarotto gasped.  
  
"I'm almost six. They do it all at once, remember?"  
  
"Mirai gets his too?"  
  
"Yes, I do." Mirai sniffed. "With Gohan."  
  
"I know...I just so hoped that it would change...I just hoped that it would be different." Kakarotto sighed, and almost ran from the room.  
  
"Go to bed, gaki. Both of you."  
  
"Hai, Otousan." Mirai drug Gohan from the room and sighed. That had not gone as planned.  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Kakarotto eyed the man on the platform with distaste. They had to go to the auction block to get the collars for Gohan and Mirai put on. It was the same man that had put it on him a second time, all those years ago. His eyes grew sad and he sighed. He desperately wished things were different. It almost made his think that the revolution had the right of things after all, but in order to dissuade that thought, he merely had to remind himself that they mean tot kill all the humans. Which included his mate.  
  
Gohan walked slowly up to the platform ahead of Mirai. He wasn't going to let his best friend go first. The young child looked up at the man with innocent black eyes. The slaver turned toward Kakarotto. "Selling? I'm sure this little fellow would fetch a high price."  
  
"Iie, I most certainly am not." Was Kakarotto's angry reply. "I am here to get the collar you forced upon my son."  
  
"A freed slave, eh? Not to many of you hanging around. Why isn't the brat in chains?" He snapped at the guards. "Don't you know slaves are dangerous?"  
  
"I'm FIVE." Gohan rolled his eyes.  
  
"Don't you give me any lip!" The man snapped, punching the child across the face. Gohan bit his lip but didn't say a word.  
  
The man lifted a heavy metal collar, the kind used only on Saiya-Jin, marking them as dangerous beings. Most of the Collars were lighter and smaller, looking more like a dog collar. Saiya-Jins had collars made of a heavy iron-like metal and looked more like they belonged on a prison chain. He snapped the collar on Gohan's neck and smirked.  
  
"Hope you enjoy it, gaki." He sneered, setting it to the typical Saiya-Jin setting. Gohan, not used to the small amount of energy he was allowed to have collapsed to the ground, head spinning.  
  
Kakarotto raced towards his son. Two men grabbed his arms and forced him back. "You know the law." The men snapped, crossing their arms. "No slaves may help other slaves without permission."  
  
"I'm a FREED slave, you morons." Kakarotto grated. "Now let me go."  
  
The two men dropped him and stepped back. "Of course." They laughed. Kakarotto bared his teeth in rage, using all his self control not to kill them.  
  
Before anymore could be said, he lifted hi son gently in his arms and stepped back into line with Vegita. Hesitantly, Mirai stepped up to the man. A collar was placed around his neck as well and the setting placed at the same level. The boy collapsed to his knees, fighting to remain conscience before losing the fight and falling limply to the ground. Vegita, a look that promised death to any who harmed his son, lifted him in his arms and the two Saiya-Jins walked slowly away.  
  
"Remind me why I want to save this planet again, Kakarotto." Vegita hissed to his friend.  
  
"Your mate." Was the reply. Vegita blinked at the strained tone it was said in. Kakarotto obviously wanted to blast them to other world as well.  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Months passed and the training grew harder, longer hours put in. They would be facing an army alone, with no help. No one wanted to believe that slaves were strong enough or smart enough to start a revolution. That left the earth's fate up to them.  
  
It was nearly time. It had been almost two years since the warning came. The war would soon begin. The Earth's fate would soon be decided.  
  
And it all rested on two humans and some freed slaves.  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
(A/N) Okay, so I took a little longer than planned. Luckily for you all, this chapter was mostly written. I had to finish and tweak otherwise you poor people would be stuck with some crap to try and defeat my writer's block. *sighs* well, can't win them all!  
Anyway, Hope you like! Review, PLEASE! I need an ego boost. ^_^; 


	8. Rebellion

Shades of Darkness  
Part 8  
Rebellion  
  
Disclaimer: Yup, and the Tooth Fairy is secretly having an affair with Santa Clause.  
  
Cathowl: Well, this part has a happy ending...as for the WHOLE thing...well, you'll just have to wait.  
Crash: That's animal farm? News to me. I've just heard my history teacher say it.  
Jo: I PROMISE I won't discontinue the story. No matter how long it takes to update.  
Tabiku Tab Iakkin: Gaki means "brat".  
ENJOY!  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
The group took off waving good-bye to their family as they raced to find the group of rebellious slaves wanting to end human kind. Kakarotto was in the front of the group with Vegita next to him. The light of Battle Lust blazed in his eyes as he quickly shot towards the place King Kai said they were to go.  
  
North City. The outskirts of North City was where the battle would be taking place. It wasn't too far from where they lived and all of the ex-slaves knew it well. It was a main city and major port. Every slave went through that port at some point and all the Saiya-Jins had been auctioned there. The place was not full of good memories.  
  
"I keep asking myself if this is worth it." Vegita admitted to Kakarotto with a sigh. "If I should truly be helping the human race."  
  
"I have been wondering that too, Vegita." Kakarotto whispered. "But I know this is the right thing to do. For everyone."  
  
"How?" Vegita asked, blinking back unshed tears. "These humans, most of them are monsters." He reminded the other warrior.  
  
"I know, but Vegita, think about it." Kakarotto pointed out. "Our mates are human and they want to kill them ALL. Our children may even be on the list. Vegita, I won't let anyone harm them, even if it means doing this."  
  
Vegita nodded. "Why are you always so logical?" He sighed.  
  
"Because I royally pissed off the high deity while I was training with Kind Kai." Kakarotto replied, grinning slightly. "Let's do this."  
  
"Orders, Vegita-ouji?" Radditz called, as they landed.  
  
"Keep the brats to the rear. If they don't have to fight, I want them kept out of it!" Vegita smiled. The order rolled off his tongue and he knew that command was his to give. "I'm sure you all can think on your own. I'm not here to lead you by the hand." He added.  
  
"I want Radditz and Bardock to take out the weaker ones. If what Muten Roshi felt was any indication then Kakarotto and I will probably have to take on the stronger ones. The guy leading is Freeza. He's supposed to be really strong. Kakarotto and I will need to save our strenght." Vegita frowned in thought. "Krillian, you and Yamcha need to watch our backs. The enemy could surround us. Jeisu? Go see if you can see anything. Turles? Stick with Kakarotto and myself." Everyone mutely obeyed Vegita's orders, the two children getting in the circle and waiting patiently.  
  
A group of over forty blasted through the air rapidly coming towards the small group of ten. "We're outnumbered about four to one!" Bardock called as he took a rapid count of the fighters. "But I think we can take them. I don't think they out-power us."  
  
"Good." Vegita said grimly. "Anything else?"  
  
"Yes. There's some weird interference there...I don't really understand it...I'm counting forty two ki signatures but I'm SEEING forty five..." He trailed off.  
  
"The other two have no ki?" Kakarotto asked. Realization dawned on him. "Oh shit. Gero..."  
  
"What are you babbling about?" Vegita hissed.  
  
"Gero was a brilliant scientist that wanted to take over his home world until the humans arrived there. He was working on androids. The three my father sees with no ki signature MUST be androids!"  
  
"Oh great." Radditz muttered.  
  
"What are we going to do then?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"Attack head on." Was the grim reply from Vegita. He let out a war whoop and attacked.  
  
The battle began with Vegita and Kakarotto turning Super Saiya-Jin with feral screams of rage. Freeza, the leader, watched with ill disguised surprise. "So the rumors were true." Freeza raise and eyebrow. His purple caprice glinted in the sun. "Well, we'll just have to even the odds."  
  
His power stretched around them, burning in intensity and forcing them to shade their eyes. Kakarotto took in his power and smirked. "You under estimate us." He laughed harshly.  
  
Freeza blinked and rolled his eyes. "You're weaker then I."  
  
"No, traitor, we're not." Vegita growled.  
  
The men halted their onslaught as Vegita said the word Traitor. "Whatever are you talking about, Vegita?" Freeza asked innocently. "And it's not like YOU have room to talk. Your MATED to one of THEM."  
  
Vegita crossed his arms. "How many other planets besides my own did you sell out, you fucking bastard?" Vegita snarled. "How many other beings did you give secrets to so they could be brought under the human's rule? Tell me that you scum."  
  
The few Saiya-Jins in Freeza's band gasped. But who should they believe? Freeza or their Prince? "Tell them who sold out the royal family in the first place." Vegita hissed. "Tell them how you came to our planet to lead the humans there. Tell them that! The truth, kisama!"  
  
The entire army heard the words, and stopped, staring. "He betrayed us?" A Saiya-Jin asked, growling. "He's the reason we're here? Is that what your saying?"  
  
"He lies!" Freeza screamed. "Attack!"  
  
Everyone but the Saiya-Jins did so, with renewed force. "How dare you try to turn us you honor-less asses!" Someone screamed in rage.  
  
Kakarotto bit back a cry as he killed another, his powerful attacks taking out enemy after enemy. "I'm sorry it had to end this way!" He screamed, and called on even more of his power. Gold lit up the countryside and a single tear made its way down his cheek.  
  
Krillian spared his friend a glance, and was hit in the face for his distractoin. A beautiful woman stood before him, chin-length blond hair waving in the battle breeze and sparkling ice-blue eyes watching him with an odd gleam.  
  
"Humans joined this band?" Krillian asked softly. "To eradicate their own race?"  
  
"I am Juuhachi-gou." The woman told him in a flat monotone. "My brother is Juunana-gou."  
  
"Why fight for them?" Krillian whispered. "They only want to bring humans pain and the slaves will only receive the anger from it."  
  
"I do as I am commanded." Juuhachi-gou answered. "That is why I was created."  
  
"You were human once." Krillian whispered.  
  
"I'm sorry I have to kill you, human. I like you." The android DID look regretful.  
  
"My name is Krillian." He said, reaching a hand out to touch her. "And I will forgive you if you kill me."  
  
"Why would you do that...for me?"  
  
Krillian gave a sad smile. "Because it's not your fault you didn't fight against the orders."  
  
"I am no longer human." The android looked lost and confused.  
  
"You were human on. Be human again."  
  
The android stepped back, breath catching in her throat. Not that she needed to breath, but the feeling was still nice.  
  
"I-I COULD." She thought aloud. "But...what would I do...after this?"  
  
"Stay with me." Was Krillian's whispered reply. "You could stay with me."  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"I won't let you hurt them anymore!" Kakarotto screamed, lunging at the first being he saw. "You won't get to my mate!"  
  
Vegita slammed a fist into another being. "We aren't getting anywhere in this!" He shouted to his partner.  
  
"I know!" Kakarotto dodged a punch from a being that reminded him of Zarbon. And thin figure appeared before him, and he gasped, eyes wide. "Alanya!" He screamed in joy.  
  
Her eyes grew wide. "Ka-ka-kakarotto?" She gasped. Turlis mad ehsi way to them.  
  
"Alanya!" He cried happily. "We thought you were dead! Zarbon is going to be overjoyed!"  
  
"Zarbon's alive?" She gasped. "Is Riul?"  
  
"Turn around and see." Someone said from behind her.  
  
"You came!" Kakarotto exclaimed. "Dr. Briefs let you?"  
  
"Of course. He may still own me, but he's good. He's trying to get the papers in order for my freedom." Riul explained.  
  
"Riul!" Alanya threw herself at the being. "I thought you were both dead!"  
  
"Far from it." He said softly. "Will you stop fighting for them?"  
  
"Now that you are here, I will do anything."  
  
Riul gave a sad smiled and the two took up a fighting stance, back to back. "Let's show them how it's done."  
  
Alanya grinned. "Bring it on."  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
The fight itself didn't last long. When many of the soldiers heard about the treason that Freeza had committed in the name of the human race, they defected. The ones that continued to fight for their freed were soon captured. They didn't want to kill them if they didn't have too.  
  
In fact, Bulma had to the government that they would be going under her care. Very soon, the only two left were Freeza and Gero. And neither of those two were getting away alive.  
  
Vegita and Kakarotto glanced at each other, then attacked.  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Freeza barely had time to move and Vegita kicked him roughly into the ground, creating a crater. "You're going to pay!" He screamed. His power seemed to grow then, and begin to pulsate.  
  
Freeza laughed, dodging, and knocked the Saiya-Jin into the ground.  
  
"Otousan!" Marai screamed, rushing the creature. "How dare you!" And then his power seemed to explode. Blue lightning crackled around his small frame and with one final earth shaking blast, Freeza turned to dust.  
  
By a six year old that had reached Level two of the Legendary Super Saiya-Jin.  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Kakarotto attacked Gero with a single minded-ness that comes from pure rage. He would pull no punches and spare nothing. Gohan cheered from the sidelines. Until Gero caught the first punch.  
  
Kakarotto screamed, energy pouring into Gero's body. "What do you think of my hands?" Gero gave a malicious smirk. "The absorb energy. So now it's mine!"  
  
Kakarotto gave an animalistic scream and launched himself at the3 mad-man again, only to have his much slower fist caught again. Slowly the energy drained from his body, trickling away from him as his hair flickered from gold to black and he fell limp. Gero dropped him and Gohan looked up with huge eyes.  
  
"OTOUSAN!" He screamed. Lightning streamed from the little boy's body. Like Marai, he developed blue lightning bolts that flickered through his aura, and his hair got a little longer.  
  
He lunged into the mad scientist and slammed him into the ground, hitting him over and over again. There was a sick crack as Gero's neck snapped like a twig and Gohan felt someone gently lift him off the dead man.  
  
"He's dead." Bardock said softly. "And your pap's going to be just fine."  
  
Gohan smiled happily and passed out.  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"How are they?" Radditz eyed the two little boys nestled safe in their father's arms.  
  
"Just a little overload. That was a lot of energy." Bardock replied. "It's okay. They'll be just fine. What I want to know is if there are MORE levels to Super Saiya-Jin."  
  
"I wonder about that." Kakarotto agreed. "I never heard anything like it before."  
  
"We will have to find out. A lot gets lost in a thousand years." Vegita reminded him.  
All the warriors were stiff and sore but they had won. And things were slowly going back to normal.  
  
True to his word, Krillian had brought Juuhachi-gou and her brother back with him. Juunana-gou met one of Kakarotto's friends from High school, Kelsey, and they had hit if off quite well. Riul was freed and Zarbon returned to his custody, and Bulma began to get Alanya prepared for freedom so she could live with her husband. And Gohan and Marai grew older.  
  
Someday, somehow, everything would be okay.  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
(A/N) Not the last chapter! Just the last part of THAT point in their lives. Next Goten and Trunks come along and so do Videl and Someone for Marai! I'm will to take ideas for her, but there are rules.  
  
First, she can't be a half-breed. I would like her to be human, but if I like your character, it's not required. She CAN'T be Mary Sue. If y'all don't send me something I like, I've got a character in mind.  
  
Do NOT leave her in a review. E-mail me. Tell me about her as a person. What she looks and acts like, etc.  
  
This is not my little cheap way out, so don't even start that. And she can't be Pan. I like pan, but with the REAL trunks. And NOT Marron.  
  
As I said, this isn't a cheap way out, I just thought I'd do this for some fun. If I dont' like what I'm sent, I'll use my own. And your character may be changed for purposes. And don't forget a name. Have fun! Deadline for her is one month. I won't start the chapter sooner. ^_~  
  
Later!  
~*~ Lady Foeseeker ~*~ 


	9. Oh Brother!

Shades of Darkness  
  
Part Nine  
  
Oh brother!  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, I own. Uh huh, suuure. If I owned this, I wouldn't have to dig time to update outta my butt! Get real.  
  
Gotan: Um...Gomen nasai...  
  
Marai Catarina: That's okay. You reviewed, that's what counts!  
  
Jo: Okay, I lied, chapter after this. But I wasn't planning on writing this chapter this way. It just sort of...appeared...  
  
Well, ENJOY!  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Gohan bit back a sigh as he stared out the window. Mirai was supposed to be here any moment and the eleven year old could hardly wait. Ever since both his mother and Bulma had started their studies back up for the year he had been so busy that he hadn't seen his best friend in almost a month. The had been calling and writing one another every day, but he wanted his friend here so they could play outside and spar. As much as he loved his Otousan, it was nice to spar with Mirai.  
  
He studied his workbook and scowled. His mother had told him that he had to keep up with his studies for highschool. That generally implied that she knew something he didn't about high school and that it wouldn't be particularly pleasant for him.  
  
Crying suddenly rattled through the house and Gohan gasped. "Goten!" He exclaimed, leaping up to go get his brother. Goten was just a baby, barely a year old. Something else he and Mirai had in common now. Mirai had his own little brother called Trunks and the two were practically twins. Both had the same lavender-white hair and ice blue eyes. Vegita, while proud, had grumbled about how un-Saiya-Jin his brats looked for several hours after Trunks' birth. Like Gohan and Mirai, Trunks and Goten were only a few months apart in age. Trunks was older than Goten though Gohan was older that Mirai.  
  
"Is everything all right?" Kakarotto peeked through the door. "I thought I heard him cry."  
  
"No, no." Gohan shook his head. "He was crying, but he was just lonely. He's okay now."  
  
The baby looked up at the two and snuggled deeper into Gohan's arms. Goten was a little Kakarotto carbon copy, with a cheerfulness that may have been Kakarotto's had he not been taken as a slave. "Nii! Nii!" The boy exclaimed sleepily, latching onto Gohan's shirt.  
  
The other two males exchanged looks and sighed. Goten had a gripe that Kakarotto could not brake without hurting the little boy. There was no way they could get him off of Gohan's shirt now. And Mirai was supposed to be there at any moment! Fate just intervened at that point and the doorbell rang before the door was shoved open. "Gohan!"  
  
"Mirai!" Gohan ran to the stairs and put a finger to his lips. "Goten's asleep."  
  
"On you." Mirai nodded. "Looks like we share the problem then." It was only then that he noticed Trunks on Mirai's shoulder, clinging like a limpet.  
  
"Pathetic, isn't it." Gohan smiled. "We can get to level two super Saiya-Jin but we can't get out little brothers to let us go."  
  
Mirai laughed and nodded in agreement. "That is pretty pathetic." He was forced to admit, grinning. "But they are just too cute! I hope they don't have to worry about war like we did." The eleven year old turned contemplative. "I wish he didn't have to get a collar as well."  
  
"As Okassan says," Gohan gave a mischievous smile, "if wishes were fishes, we'd never go hungry."  
  
Mirai laughed and the duo plopped down on the couch in the Son's living room. The two younger children shifted slightly in their sleep, still not breaking their holds on their older brothers. Mirai cuddled Trunks slightly and a brief smile crossed his features. "Otousan said that I could help teach Trunks to fight when he was old enough." The Demi Saida-Jin boasted. "He said I'm doing really well for someone my age."  
  
"Okassan said she didn't want us to train Goten," Gohan told his best friend, "but Otousan and I are going to do it anyway. He said that we still have plenty of time until we start training him to talk mom around. He figures we'll start when he's about two and a half or three."  
  
"That's what my Otousan said about Trunks." Mirai said. The two boys looked at the sleeping demi Saiya-Jins they held, then at the ones in the others arms. "They will learn together like we did. Do you think they'll be as good of friends as we are?"  
  
"Yeah. Because no one else will get it." Gohan said softly. "No one else will really understand why we fight for the humans, why we are the way we are, even if it means that we are slaves. They'll be best friends for the same reasons we are."  
  
Mirai nodded contemplatively, then changed the subject. "Did you hear that Juhachi is pregnant?"  
  
"No, Kassan didn't say anything." Gohan pouted for a moment. "Juhachi call so I KNOW Kassan knew."  
  
Mirai made a face. "Yeah, well, I only found out cause Tousan was like, 'that android is having a brat? Cue ball gets a kid to carry one the genes? Finally!' And then I left because if he caught me, I'd still be in the gravity room for punishment."  
  
Gohan rose to his feet. "Yeah, you would. If you weren't dead. They let go, C'mon, let's hurry!"  
  
The duo raced to Goten's room and deposited the children into Goten's bed before opening the window and leaping out. Chichi had already removed Gohan's collar and Bulma had taken Mirai's so they were ready to train. "Leave it open in case they wake up." Mirai called behind him.  
  
"I will. We can't go to far away either. Tousan's around here someplace, he said he'd stay close, but he's hunting so I told him I'd watch Goten till he got back."  
  
"That's fine. En guard!"  
  
"Mirai, we aren't doing fencing." Gohan told his best friend drily. "Now be serious!"  
  
To two grinned at each other, then fell into position. The fight was about to begin.  
  
Gohan was the first to swing, but Mirai was the first to land a hit. The two were mostly play fighting and both boys knew that if their father's saw them fight that badly, ever, that they would never be allowed out to see the light of day again because of training. Gohan giggled and pictured Vegita and Kakarotto ordering him and Mirai around when the two were old and wrinkly. He told Mirai of the picture and soon the two were on the ground rolling with laughter. Life was good again and today was the absolute best ever.  
  
That was, until two loud cries broke the perfect moment. Gohan sighed and Mirai moaned, levering themselves to their feet. "Couldn't wait until we were done, could they." Mirai grumbled. "Heaven forbid..."  
  
"Of course not." Gohan said matter-of-factly. "They have to prove that they dictate our lives because we don't want our mothers to try to kill us when they get back from shopping, or our fathers to ground us when they return from the hunt."  
  
"This is true." Mirai agreed, flying in the open window to Goten's bedroom. "Very very true. You should become a fortune teller."  
  
"Naw, too lazy. Besides, what fun is that? If I predict their death, they either die cause they got really scared of it, or I kill them to make it true. All I'd have to do is tell them they'd die and I'd always be right."  
  
"Look at it this way. If you did that, you could guarantee refunds if they aren't satisfied. No one would think anything about it either."  
  
The two shared a laugh and cuddled their younger brothers for a time, until the smaller boys fell back asleep, then went down to watch television, carrying Trunks and Goten, who had latched onto their shirts again, and plopped onto the couch. "I hope they revise the law about slaves being collared." Gohan admitted. "But it's not likely, is it."  
  
"Masters still treat slaves like dirt." Mirai reminded his friend, "So not really. I just don't think it's fair that Otousan and Kakarotto-jisan have to wear collars even though they are free and helped save the planet."  
  
"You know they didn't get the credit for that." Gohan settled back. "That idiot--what's his name, Hurcule?--did."  
  
"Still, the people of this planet are so STUPID!" Mirai sighed. "It's just not fair that they have to wear their collars until we turn twenty. Or that we'll have to wear ours until we're twenty-eight."  
  
"Hurcule is to blame. If he hadn't been so close...we should have killed him."  
  
"I feel bad for his daughter." Mirai hunkered down. "Have you seen her? She keeps giving her Tousan these really sad looks and stuff."  
  
"No, haven't seen her. Maybe that's for the better. Hurcule can be a bastard and lie and we won't say anything, but if he's nasty to his own kid, I'll feel really bad. Wonder where his wife is?"  
  
"Away from him? Don't blame her if she ran off. But since the girl's still there, I'd say she's dead." Mirai shrugged. "Who knows. Maybe she deserves it. After I saw how her father treated his slaves, she may be no better. But that could also be wrong. Still, no one knows. She tries to stay out of the public eye and no one even knows her name. Hurcule's smart enough to keep it out of the press and keep her somewhat safe, if nothing else."  
  
"Poor girl." Gohan could almost sympathize. His father had been in public eye for a while because his parents marrying and because of the fight they'd had with the rebel slave faction. Most received little punishment thanks to Bulma and her father, something that Gohan was grateful for. Bulma was also looking into buying Vegita-sei. She had the money for it, that was for certain, and the people there would then be hers. The only problem she was running into was how to acquire the land. Currently they were thinking of using the excuse that they would be using it for factory land. It would still take a good deal of time to acquire, and until then, none of the Saiya-Jins that knew of it were holding their breath.  
  
In any case, he was straying from the original subject. "So, now what?"  
  
Mirai glanced at the two children that were sleeping peacefully on their siblings. "Good question. I'll get back to you when I figure out an answer."  
  
Gohan rolled his eyes and smiled gently at his younger brother. "May you never know the hardships that we do." He whispered softly. "May you be free."  
  
There was no answer to his words. Just the wind in the trees.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
(Author's Note) Well, Another chapter for you all. I'm sorry I left out Videl but she didn't fit in it and This chapter ended up being more of an interlude. Sorry bout that. She IS in the next chapter. You'll meet her later and you're seriously gonna wonder bout me after that...And you have exactly three weeks to get a mate of Trunks in if you want to submit one still. This chapter pushed the date back. If you don't have it, don't send. I have a couple ideas form people. Remember, she CAN'T be half Saiya-Jin, NO Mary Sue's and she MUST be sent to my e-mail account!  
  
Well, Hope you liked and PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
Arigatou!  
  
~*~ Lady Foeseeker ~*~ 


	10. Judged by Blood

Shades of Darkness  
  
Part 10  
  
Judged by Blood  
  
Disclaimer: I know, I know, no matter how much the voices tell me otherwise, I don't own. sigh  
  
Well, I'm sorry for the wait! Hope y'all like! Till later,  
  
ENJOY!  
  
Several years had passed since Goten's birth and Gohan, now sixteen, was getting ready to go to highschool for the first time. Both he and Mirai would be Orange Star High School in less than a week for the rest of their school careers. Chichi was currently in the kitchen holding Gohan's schedule in her hand, frowning at her oldest son for his vehement protests. "You are going." She told him coolly over the noise, and you won't deter me from that decision."  
  
"But Okassan–!" Gohan cried, "I'm a slave! They'll hate me!"  
  
"I was a slave when I went." Kakarotto pointed out. "It's not as though it's a big deal. Most people didn't know until they realized I knew universal AND Saiya-Go."  
  
"But I have to wear THIS," Gohan gestured to the collar encasing his neck, "and I can't really HIDE the thing. It's to big and bulky. Why do I have to wear it anyway?"  
  
"Because our government..." Kakarotto trailed off not adding the ending he really wanted to. "Now, my son, you have to accept the fact you are different and stop hiding it from the world. The world gives no pity and grants no quarter and you need to learn to deal with that. You and I, we'll always be dirt to them. That doesn't mean we're actually less. You remember that."  
  
Gohan turned away, "I know, Otousan, but it's hard to remember out there."  
  
Chichi looked from father to son and slipped quietly from the room, giving the two privacy. She recognized that this was not something she could help Gohan with. She just didn't understand what was going on like Kakarotto did, since she was never a slave. Kakarotto sent her a wave of love through their bond and returned his attention to their son.  
  
"Otousan, this isn't like when you were a kid!" Gohan finally burst out. "It's worse, different."  
  
"What I put up with daily." Kakarotto pointed out. Gohan blushed but didn't turn his gaze from his father. "You and I will always be different than them, Gohan, but we can't let it change how we act towards others or what we do in different situations. You will have to go and do the best you can or you will let them control you even though you are free. Well, almost. You understand that?"  
  
Gohan thought he actually did. By letting society control his actions, he was letting himself be a slave to others even though it wasn't really in name. He nodded to his father and then dropped into a chair, head in his hands. "I'm just so...afraid that I won't be able to do it. Won't be able to keep up with the other kids, won't understand anything. I'm afraid to fail. Because if I do, then they'll think that we're not worth anything."  
  
Kakarotto hugged Gohan gently, stroking his spiky hair softly. "You've grown so much, my son," He whispered, "and so I will share the secret that got me through school. You do not fail until you have given up. You are not a failure until you do not try. The greatest warrior Vegita-Sei had ever seen was once asked why acted as though he never lost a battle. 'I do loose,' He had replied, 'but I do not fail because even when my opponent was bigger or stronger I refused to give up. It is one thing to loose a battle, it is another to loose your will. Even when I lost I learned something, so I did not fail.' Bardock told me that once, too. You and Mirai may fail a class, but you will never stop doing your best."  
  
Gohan smiled at his father and nodded, hugging him tightly. "Arigatou, Otousan," He whispered. "Watara no ai dasa." (I love you much. This is NOT Japanese!)  
  
"And I you, my son." Kakarotto gave the teen one last squeeze and released him. "Never forget that."  
  
And Gohan knew he never would.  
  
"Gohan!" Chichi yelled, running into the room. "Hurry! Get up! We're going to be late! Quickly now, come on!"  
  
Gohan gasped, waking fully. "What do you mean?"  
  
"It's five already! If you want to have time to do your daily katas before you have to leave and still eat you have to get going!" Chichi exclaimed, throwing his window open. "Come here so I can remove your collar." Gohan obediently rose from the bed, walking to his mother and bending down so she could reach the clasp of his collar.  
  
"I hate that thing." Gohan snarled, glaring at it. "I can't wait to get it off."  
  
"It's not going to be until you are twenty eight, you know." Chichi said softly. "That's another twelve years."  
  
"I know, Okassan. And Goten's getting his soon as well, isn't he." Gohan sighed.  
  
"In about a month." Chichi agreed, holding her son's collar. "I'll go hang this by the door. Don't forget it when we leave or else they might come after you again."  
  
Gohan offered his mother a small smile and nodded in agreement. "I won't." He promised. He hustled her from the room so he could dress and quickly took off through the open window. This morning probably wouldn't be fun, nor would the rest of his day seeing how he had to go to school.  
  
It had been a plot between Chichi and Bulma, to send Gohan and Mirai to school in Satan City. They needed to socialize and get used to the world, the two women had told his sadly. Despite the two teen's arguments about how they would be treated, and both their mothers telling them that they knew, the two demi Saiya-Jins would still have to go.  
  
Gohan did several high kicks, working on his katas even while he was lost in thought. Satan City, named so after Hurcule Satan who claimed to have been why the slave rebellion was stopped ten years ago, had grown large. Gohan and Mirai would be attending Orange Star High School, much to their displeasure.  
  
"Gohan! You need to come in and get ready!" Kakarotto yelled as he passed. "Chichi just called me in as well."  
  
"Thanks, Otousan!" Gohan called in reply, just getting ready to take off as he was tackled from behind by a little Kakarotto look-alike who was giggling madly.  
  
"I wanna piggy back, Go'an!" The little boy yelled happily. Gohan smiled at his little brother. Goten had grown quite a bit over the past five years, though he was still as cute as ever.  
  
"You want a piggy back ride Goten?" Gohan tossed the child into the air. "What makes you think I'll give you one?"  
  
"Cause you is the bestest big brother in the whole wide world!" Goten exclaimed, admiration shining in his big black eyes.  
  
Gohan laughed and settled his little brother on his back and nodded. "Well, if that's why, I'll give you a piggy back ride."  
  
"Thank you Go'an!" Goten told him cutely. "I love you!"  
  
"I love you too, little brother." Gohan replied, taking off. "Now hold on tight!"  
  
Goten squealed and giggled the whole ride home.  
  
Gohan stared nervously at the wooden door that lead to his new classroom. Mirai put a hand on his shoulder and the duo gulped at the same moment. "We can do this, right?" Gohan whispered softly to Mirai. Only Saiya-Jin ears could have heard his words.  
  
"We will do this, whether or not we can," Mirai replied, looking just as nervous. "That's what my Tousan said, at least."  
  
"Vegita said that? Words of wisdom from your Otousan that weren't for you to discover it on your own?" Gohan grinned.  
  
Vegita was a loving parent, but didn't go much for advice. It was funny that way. When one of the boys needed advice, it was Kakarotto or Radditz, and occasionally Bardock they'd run to. Vegita was more of a disciplinarian than anything. Even for Gohan. All of the boys had ended up calling both he and Kakarotto Tousan for a long time. They occasionally still did. Of course, the favor was returned for their mothers as well.  
  
Gohan shook himself forcefully from his thoughts and touched the metal doorknob. "Let's do this," He whispered, and opened the door.  
  
The classroom fell silent as the two entered the stark room. It was a typical classroom, tiers lining the room setting the desks slightly up form the row before it. The floor was white tile, the walls were white, and the ceiling had harsh florescent lights glaring down at the class. The form of the room held the stereotypical teacher's desk and green chalk board. Mirai and Gohan glanced at one another and then to the class.  
  
The teacher eyed them, then their collars, "What are you two doing here?" She finally demanded. She really didn't have anything much against slaves, but she couldn't let them be run aways without reporting them in.  
  
"We're the new students, sensei," Mirai inclined his head slightly in a bow. "Our mothers, who are also our owners, signed us up here."  
  
"Ah, yes. You must be Son Gohan and Briefs Mirai, then." The teacher nodded to them and gestured to the only seats left. One was next to a boy with long blond hair and the other was by a girl with black hair and eyes. She almost possessed a Saiya-Jin look, though she was definatly human. The seats were one in front of the other so Gohan allowed Mirai to sit behind him, next to the girl, while he took the other seat.  
  
"So you're a slave, huh?" The blonde demanded. "I'm Sharpner the sixth. You'd better stay outta my way, scum."  
  
Gohan snorted and turned to find Mirai deep in conversation with the girl next to him. He tilted his head and heard small snippets of conversation that meant absolutely nothing to him. A flash of metal at her throat caught his attention. It was one of the smaller metal bands used on the weaker species of ki wielding aliens to keep their powers in check.  
  
Mirai glanced up and met his eyes, grinning slightly. His fingers flicked in the military fashion that their parents taught them years ago. "Her name's Chico." He signed.  
  
Gohan nodded to the blond next to him and signed out, "This is Sharpner the sixth."  
  
Mirai made a face, he had heard the stories of the original Sharpner from their fathers and he wasn't pleased about the arrangement. Gohan tilted his head towards Mirai and winked, flicking his fingers in a gesture that meant they could talk later.  
  
Mirai nodded and class passed without further incident.  
  
Gohan was in second period when the door to the room flew open and slammed against the wall. A teenaged girl ran in, bowing. Gohan sat straight up in the chair and eyed her with large eyes. She was short, maybe five feet three inches, with long black hair and large baby blue eyes. Her face was set in a permanent scowl, and her stance just screamed the fact she was a fighter.  
  
"Sorry I'm late, Mr. Balazir." She panted, throwing her hair from her face, "I was out fighting some criminals, they were holding up the bank AGAIN. You'd think that place would figure they would need a better security system by now."  
  
Balazir nodded in agreement, it was the third time that week she was late due to a bank robbery, but he overlooked it just the same. "Please go and sit down." He requested, gesturing towards her seat. Videl began the trek up the stairs when she noticed that the seat next to her, normally empty, now had someone in it.  
  
"Mr. Balazir? Who is this?" She gestured towards Gohan, nose wrinkling slightly at the collar that hung around his neck.  
  
"Son Gohan. He's new. I expect you to treat him as you would anyone else." Balazir stated coolly. "Now, go sit down."  
  
Videl shrugged and nodded, putting her head in her hands. "I should have known that riffraff would start sending slaves to school." Her tone implied that she found them worthless, but her eyes stated differently. Gohan blinked and turned to see Chico shake her head to Mirai when he seemed to take offense.  
  
The duo shrugged at each other and turned back to the teacher to pay attention. If class was this boring all the time, they would have to work out a system. Maybe Gohan spacing in one class while Mirai took notes and Gohan returning the favor while Gohan slept.  
  
It was lunch time before the rest of the student body had a chance to speak to the two teen Demi Saiya-Jins. The slave activists were grilling them for information and the two boys were trying to get away from the fanatics. Not with any luck, of course, but that was not unusual.  
  
"Gohan?" Mirai dodged another fan girl and then a teen trying to get them kicked out for fighting, "Were our mothers insane to send us here?"  
  
"Of course. Remember, we have to set an example for our little siblings, cousins, and other annoying relatives that aren't really related by blood." Gohan made a face and imitated his mother.  
  
"Oh yeah." Mirai made a face, "Forgot about that."  
  
"Oh, look! Clearing! Clearing!" The two made a mad dash for it and managed to reach it just before their fan club caught them.  
  
Some one clearing their throat caught their attention. "May I help you?" The voice was feminine and annoyed.  
  
"Erm. . . Gohan squeaked, "Maybe?" The speaker was Videl. A rather irrate Videl, with Chico trailing behind her.  
  
"Chico?" Mirai looked shocked.  
  
"She's my mistress," The girl offered. Mirai looked rather affronted. The girl ignored his look and turned back towards the way they had come. "Follow me and we'll explain."  
  
"This had better be good," Gohan threatened. "I'm in no mood for jokes."  
  
"It is," Videl snorted. "Now hurry up. It's a long story and lunch isn't that long."  
  
The two half Saiya-Jins glanced at one another, confused, and hurried after the two women, wondering what on earth was going on.

(A/N) And so ends chapter 10. I thought it was a crappy chapter, but I need to have character interaction to show change in times and reactions to slaves. Sorry about all the filler stuff. Sighs Hopefully life won't wear me down again. Review, please! Flames are for S'mores!  
  
Okay, those of you that have read this once will note the I no longer have Amaye. I didn't like her character, and I didn't like how she was turning out. So. . . I changed her. Chico is a slave. This will be explained next chapter. She has not met Gohan before, unlike in the television show.  
  
Remember, feed the author!  
  
Love you all!  
  
Lady Foeseeker 


End file.
